TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: ¿por que tenia que pasarme? ¿por que se tenia que salir de mi control? Yo lo odio y solo le deseo lo peor, y si es asi ¿por que tube que Enamorarme? Sea odio oh Amor el es mi Desgracia. (Aviso: ZATR, lemon en el trascurso)
1. PREMONICIÓN

_Hola lindos ^w^ este es mi nuevo proyecto largo, sera mi segundo fic de varios caps como el de AX. Tengo 2 caminos para este fic aun no me desido por cual, tal vez haga una mezcla de ambos._

_ (Por cierto le pienso poner lemon en el trascurso XD desde ya aviso y para los que han leido mis fic **"OBSESION" "MALDITO ESCLAVO" "DESEO INFERNAL" "ETERNA PRISIONERA" **sabran como son mis lemon) por el momento aqui les queda cap 1_

**TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA**

* * *

Capitulo 1: **PREMONICIÓN**

Las naves caían una tras otra, las explosiones retumbaban, la gloriosa bandera Irken se quemaba lentamente en lo alto, sobraban las risas de victoria por parte de los enemigos. El Imperio caía viviendo su peor pesadilla ser humillados por los que fueron sus razas esclavas.

TAK: ¡APRESURATE ZIM! debemos cuidarla Ella es la única esperanza ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Callo de rodillas apoyándose en su Arma asignada. ZIM la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

ZIM: ZIM lo ara TAK, tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí ¡ZIM TE ORDENA IR A EL REFUGIO!

TAK lo abofeteo con cólera.

TAK: ¡TU NO ME ORDENAS QUE ASER TARADO! jure cuidarla y ¡POR IRK QUE LA PROTEGERE!

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió el suelo. Los disparos no cesaban. El cielo se había vuelto rojo con un profundo negro.

ZIM vio fijamente esos ojos morados que nunca logro domar, esa mirada altanera le dejaba claro que nunca le obedecería.

ZIM: TAK tu le importas mas a ZIM que Ella y el Imperio.

La miro con ojos suplicantes. TAK le dio 2 bofetadas seguidas de un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago. ZIM se quedo sin aire quejándose.

TAK: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A REPETIR ESO JAMAS TARADO! Ella es lo más importante, la salvación del Imperio.

ZIM lograba recuperar el aire viendo indignado a TAK ese no era el momento de discutir. TAK sintió un fuerte golpe en el vientre que la hizo gritar mas fuertes que las explosiones.

TAK: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡POR QUE MALDITA SEA TIENE QUE SER AHORA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Se tambaleo. ZIM la sujeto para que no se callera. Los gritos de dolor en la masacre incrementaban.

ZIM: ¡NECIA! ¡NO ESTAS PARA COMBATIR! deja de ser tan egoísta, no solo tu te estas poniendo en peligro, también lo estas a siendo con...

No pudo terminar la oración TAK se había colgado de su cuello para detenerse, no soportaba mas mantenerse de pie.

ZIM la cargo y comenzó a correr entre las multitudes de peleas y disparos. TAK comenzaba a ver todo blanco, pero a un agonizando no olvidaba el objetivo de la Misión.

TAK: ¡NO ZIM, NO ME SAQUES DEL CAMINO! ¡ELLA ME NECESITA!

ZIM no la escucho siguió corriendo en dirección contraria de la Misión. Al diablo con el Imperio si tenia a su todo en sus brazos.

Una ráfaga de disparo les llovió, seguida de la imagen mas Apocalíptica; la Imponente Inmensa perder el control de huelo y parecer estrellarse cerca de Ellos. La histeria se apodero de TAK logrando verlo.

TAK: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡POR MIYUKI!

* * *

TAK despertó gritando y sudando en una cama de un cuarto a oscuras.

TAK: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Sintió que unos delgados brazos la abrazaban para calmarla. Escucho el tono mas alegre que alguna vez haya escuchado.

¿?: ya paso Chula, solo fue un mal sueño. Y me imagino de que tipo de sueños para que hayas estado sollozando y moviéndote tanto de esa forma jajaja.

Rio de forma juguetona mientras se apartaba de TAK y se dirigía abrí las cortinas de la ventana. El sol entro por la ventanas molestando el cansado rostro de TAK.

TAK: ... ¿Quien eres tu? ... ¿donde estoy? ... ¿que planeta es? ...

Pregunto en tono débil. Estaba muy agotada después de meses a la deriva en el espacio por culpa de un Tarado. Intento ver a su compañía que se acercaba muy alegre a su cama.

Logrando ver que era una Irken ojos Ámbar, con largas pestañas, Antenas risadas, piel verde de una tonalidad mas clara y delicada, a simple vista parresia un par de centímetros mas alta que Ella, usaba uniforme de soldada Irken pero con camisa rosada. Pero no podía ser una soldada su físico parecía de frágil muñeca, como si fuera arromperse en un simple entrenamiento. Lo que mas llamaba la atención de Ella eran esos ojos Ámbar que brillaban demasiado acompañados de una sonrisa juguetona. Raro en los Irken, Ellos se acostumbran solo a las sonrisas de cinismo y maldad, por algo es la raza mas poderosa y según las demás la mas Maldita de la galaxia.

MIA: mi nombre real es "MIA" pero en el Facebook me puedes encontrar como Angie Tatiana jajaja bromeo, me encuentras como MIA_Sexi1 y en Twitter como MIA8

Sonrió poniéndole un termómetro en la boca. TAK la vio confundía, que significaban esas palabras.

TAK: ¿que? ¿Face que?

Le quito el Termómetro y rio revisando la temperatura.

MIA: jajaja supongo que no tienes cuenta en redes sociales, aquí es lo mas normal y padre que existe. Por cierto estamos en mi casa aclaro no es base. Y con tu otra pregunta, estamos en un planeta primitivo pero divertido llamado "TIERRA"

TAK: ¿Tierra?

Apretó los puños con rabia recordando todo.

TAK: ZIM.

* * *

Mientras a lo lejos en la base de cierto Irken.

Un supuesto Invasor se reportaba con sus ALTOS, con lo extraño que esta vez solo uno atendía su llamada.

ZIM: y luego llegó ese Mono gusano del cabezón de DIB ¡ARUINO TODO! ¡TODO! ah... digo, quiso arruinar todo. Pero mi supioridad lo detuvo ¡NO LES SORPRENDE MIS ALTOS!

PURPURA se miraba atravez de la pantalla jugando con unos títeres, prestándole poca importancia a ZIM.

PURPURA: ZIM ya te dije que solo yo estoy aquí.

ZIM vio pensativo la pantalla.

ZIM: ¿donde esta mi Alto ROJO, Alto PURPURA?

PURPURA: esta en una aburrida y "supuesta" importante reunión, ahora parece que vive en ellas. ZIM si no tienes nada más que decirme adiós.

ZIM: ¡ESPERE MI ALTO PURPURA! ¿cuando ZIM puede volver a llamarles?

PURPURA: ah... cualquier día, menos de semana oh fin de semana.

ZIM: pero...

* * *

La Inmensa corto la llamada. Todos sabían que su Alto PURPURA no estaba de humor para lidiar solo con ese exiliado, así que sus asistentes estaban atentos de cortar la llamada solo por un gesto de desagrado de su Alteza PURPURA.

PURPURA se sentó en su asiento favorito jugando con sus títeres solo. Se molesto al ver a ROJO entra y pedirle unos documentos a uno de sus asistentes.

PURPURA: hasta que apareces ROJO, yo tuve que atender la insoportable llamada de ZIM solo.

ROJO lo vio serio, se notaba un enorme estrés sobre El.

ROJO: para que lo sepas PURPURA yo estoy tratando problemas mucho mas grabes que atender la llamada de un tonto Exiliado, para que tu puedas jugar tranquilo con tus títeres aquí, que de por cierto uno era mío hasta que le escribiste tu nombre en la cabeza y dejo de gustarme.

PURPURA se cruzo de brazos molesto. No entendía por que su hermano había cambiado tanto; ya no jugaban ni bromeaban, casi ni lo miraba en la sala de controles. Cierto que de los 2 siempre el había sido el mas centrado y coherente, pero ahora estaba insoportable.

PURPURA: solo te diré algo, si las Rosquillas están listas y tu no estas por estar en una de esas aburridas Reuniones, me las comeré todas yo solo.

Le dio la espalda indignado. ROJO lo vio serio mientras tomaba unos documentos que le alcanzaba uno de sus asistentes. Si su hermano supiera lo que se les vendría a el Imperio no estaría tan tranquilo. Pero de nada serviría decírselo, PURPURA no era una ayuda muy inteligente en estos tipo de casos y la verdad en ninguno. Debería lidiar el solo con este enredo que lo estaba llenando de estrés.

* * *

Mientras en la Tierra.

ZIM se encontraba viendo un tazón con Gelatina morada. Después de tener un horrible dolor de cabeza por intentar pensar que días no eran de semana ni de fin de semana "Dedujo inteligentemente" que se trataba de una broma de su Alto PURPURA.

No entendía por que ahora ver cosas de color morado lo relajaban, pero a la vez sentía una presión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, no sabia como llamarle a esa sensación rara.

ZIM: estúpido color morado.

Dijo para si tocando la Gelatina con una de sus manos, recordando esa Altanera fémina que se atrevió a retarlo ase unos meses intentando robarle su preciosa Misión. Para desgracia de su grandeza no había día que no la tuviera presente en sus pensamientos, eso lo distraía de sus sorprendentes planes para dominar la Tierra.

ZIM: ¡SUFICIENTE! la sucia de TAK usa algo para meterse en la superior cabeza de ZIM.

Tiro el tazón con Gelatina a el suelo con odio.

ZIM: ZIM te encontrara sucia TAK, y te eliminare con mis propias manos, ZIM te humillaran como jamás en tu inferior existencia ¡TE DEMOSTRARE LO QUE PASA CUANDO TE METES CON ZIM! ¡Y YO SOY ZIM! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Comenzó a reírse como un demente, sin notar que era espiado por la ventana.

**(Continuara)**

* * *

_Bien este es el inicio ^^ hay pobre TAK a caido en las peores manos nun mi segundo Oc "**MIA" ** era famosa por algo en especial -u- en el grupo de Ocs de Facebook para el que la cree. Solo les dire que TAK terminara muy bien ariestrada XD espero sus comentarios y sugerencias._

_**(Mi Talentoso escritor favorito "OBSERVADOR DAAM" este fic es dedicado a su maravilloso ser, y ispirado en su arte)**_

_Les recomiendo los deleitosos fics "VIDA NUEVA" y "TIEMPOS DESESPERADOS" ambos puras obras maestras para los amantes del ZATR. Bueno por hoy es todo._

_Nos vemos/leemos lindos._


	2. MÍA

_Hola lindos. quiero agradecerle a esas mas de 20 personas que han leido el primer cap en una semana *u* especialmente a los de Mexico que segun las graficas de haya son las mayoria de lectores ^^ _

_Bueno esto estara un poco relax pero quiero que conoscan un poco de la personalidad de la nueva aliada oh enemiga de Tak XD depende de mucho que lleguen aser. _

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 2: **"MÍA"**

Se paro de la mesa del escritorio acomodándose la minifalda y su blusa pegada de tubo con escote, ante una mascota que había visto todo y tenia una expresión de trauma. Un Director muy cansado con la camisa desabotonada y cremallera baja sobre el escritorio, luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

La joven lo veía con una sonrisa traviesa, echándose perfume endulzante sobre su ropa, a la vez sacudía sensualmente su larga cabellera rubia que sobre pasaba lo lizo y sedoso hasta la cintura.

Mía: bien mi querido Director me alegra que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo hablando tan amistosamente.

Rio de forma juguetona acercándose a El con un documento.

Mía: ahora si me ase el favor de firmar aquí abajo yo me retiro, no quiero llegar tarde oh mi altísimo promedio podría bajar.

Uso un tono burlón en lo último, su promedio era excelente por que solo tenía maestros hombres con los cuales llegaba a un amistoso acuerdo cada vez que se sacaba cero.

El Director firmo con su mano temblorosa, sin poder respirar con claridad. Esa jovencita de aparente 15 años tenia una energía sobre humana, no parresia saber lo que es cansarse. Esos ojos Ámbar con un brío diferente a el común vieron con agrado la firma.

Mía: buen chico.

Se inclino y lamio su cuello lento, se sentía satisfecha de tener otro mas en su larga lista color vino. Camino a la puerta echándose un labial rosa sabor dulce en los labios, acaricio la cabeza de la mascota traumatizada. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa sensualmente cinica.

Mía: un consejito Director, debería enseñarle a su mascota a no ser fisgona, así se ahorraría pagar el futuro psicólogo para ella.

* * *

Rio con complexidad serrando la puerta. Escucho que el dueño de esa oficina aun luchaba por regular su respiración y terminaba por quedarse dormido.

Mía: sospecho que dormirá hasta mañana ¿me pregunto con quien soñara?

Pregunto para si sabiendo la respuesta. De inmediato cambio su sonrisa y el brío de sus bellos ojos a uno mas alegre y aparentemente inocente, comenzó a caminar entre saltitos con sus botas de tacón alto en los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta de un salón y tocarla una vez entrando en el sin permiso.

* * *

Mía: hola mi queridísima y dulce maestra Bitters.

Lo dijo de una forma tan alegre que parresia ser cierto. La maestra la vio con rabia gruñendo, mientras en el salón varias chicas le asían señas de que se verían mas tarde sonriéndole, y los chicos suspiraban idiotizados, menos uno particularmente cabezón que prefirió ver a la ventana fingiendo demencia, y otro joven piel verde que no prestaba atención a nada por estar perdido en sus agobiantes pensamientos. Pero había un joven en especial que tenia una gran sonrisa y contaba los segundos para que la campana sonara para hablar con su amiga.

Bitters: ¿que se supone que ases aquí? Entiendo que fuiste trasferida a un salón más alto ¡Y ME HABIA DESECHO DE TI!

Mía le sonrió con sus ojos Ámbar brillando de forma tierna.

Mía: y la extraño mucho mi querida maestra Bitters. Pero en fin solo vine a dejarle este importante aviso del respetable Director.

Movió sus largas pestañas entregando el documento. La maestra se lo arrebato con rabia, como odiaba a esta fastidiosa chiquilla, lo leyó lo mas rápido que pudo y se enfureció asiendo expresión de ira.

Bitters: ¡¿OTRO!? Dile que venga mañana.

Dijo usando tono seco. El timbre sonó para ir a comer a la "supuesta" nutritiva cafetería. Todos los horribles niños salieron pasando por la puerta y saludando a Mía, la cual medio les hablo, estaba muy concentrada correspondiendo un fuerte abrazo de unos ojos verdes.

Keef: te extrañe mucho amiga.

Mía: yo también amigues.

Mía hablaba con su amigo Keef viendo de reojo como Dib salía por la ventana, sonrió para si por que su mayor presa seria un divertido reto.

Un alegre maestro rubio de lentes entro por la puerta sonriendo.

Elliot: Bittersita comemos juntos.

Mía: hola señor Elliot.

La sonrisa de Elliot se borro al oír esa vocecita, miro lentamente a esa joven que abrazaba a su pequeño amigo ojos verdes.

Elliot: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Grito corriendo para enconderse detrás de su amada novia.

Elliot: hola… señorita… Mía.

Mía intento aguantarse la risa por ver como Elliot temblaba escondido en la espalda de Bitters, lo miro de forma seductora con una sonrisa de profundo Deseo.

Mía: supe que ustedes 2 están saliendo, felicidades maestra Bitters, si me permite decirlo su novio es el docente más guapo de toda la escuela, es mas es el más sexi de toda la ciudad.

Bitters ardía de rabia por ver la mirada y sonrisa descarada que Mía le daba a su novio, tomo la mano de Elliot de forma brusca apretándola casi asiendo sonar sus huesos, miro a Mía con una mirada escalofriante de fuego que habría matado a cualquiera, menos a Ella que le sonrió como si nada.

Bitters: más te vale jamás volver a estar ante mi vista ¡POR QUE TU INUTIL EXISTENSIA ACABARA ESE DIA!

* * *

Había parecido que escupió fuego en esas palabras, salió por la puerta flotando de forma escalofriante con un aura de furia, sin soltar la mano de su novio y apretándola mas, plásticamente arrastrándolo. Elliot tenía expresión de dolor sintiendo los huesos de su mano rotos.

Elliot: florecita… me… lastimas…

* * *

Mía rio sin parar cuando salieron, la verdad que solo quería molestar a su ex maestra. Keef la vio sin entender por que el ataque de risa, si El sintió un horrible escalofrió por la amenaza de Bitters.

Keef: Mía ¿por que te ríes? La maestra te dio la más escalofriante amenaza y tu te ríes.

Mía se recupero del ataque de riza y vio a su inocente amigo.

Mía: olvida eso amigues ¿una carrera a la cafetería?

Keef le sonrió ampliamente.

Keef: ¡CLARO AMIGA!

Corrió feliz por los pasillos con su alegre amiga que le daba toda la ventaja. Keef era el único humano con el que Mía tenía un verdadero lazo amistoso, no sabia por que pero ese humano tenia algo diferente que le impedía tratarlo como a los demás, que eran simples juguetes.

Keef ya no se sentía solo. La otra vez que su mejor amigo le saco los ojos, dedujo que El le había insinuado que necesitaba espacio, estuvo muy triste durante meses. Pero ahora era muy feliz con su amiga ojos Ámbar.

* * *

Nadie noto que Zim se había quedado solo en el salón, escribiendo garabatos con un lapicero color morado, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto su soledad, no dejaba de pensar en un sueño que lo atormento toda la noche, los Irkens no duermen, no sabia por que lo había hecho quizás estar tan pensativo durante meses lo esta gastando.

Zim: *que sueño tan estúpido ¡YO EL SORPRENDENTE ZIM! hincarse ante esa poca cosa de Tak, tener una injustificable expresión sumisa en el rostro, ante esa sucia mentirosa ¡NUNCA! cuando te encuentre sucia Tak los papeles en ese sueño se invertirán! TU TE HINCARAS ANTE ZIM Y LE SUPLICARAS PERDON POR TU INSOLENSIA JAJAJA! Pero primero debo encontrarte ¿Tak en que sucio rincón de la galaxia te escondes? *

Zim siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos el resto del día, ni siquiera sabe como llego a su base. Maldita altanera fémina que lo torturaba sin notarlo por su recuerdo, podrían ser pensamientos de odio pero aun así estaba presente en su mente las 24 horas del agobiante día. Debería acabar con eso oh no desempeñaría bien su Misión de conquistar ese mugriento planeta.

* * *

Mientras a lo lejos.

Una aparente joven rubia adolecente, acababa de dejar a su mejor amigo de la escuela en su casa. Obviamente manejaba a toda velocidad sin respectar las reglas y casi estrellándose con todo. Pero de puro milagro llego a su casa pintada de amarrillo. Arrojo la Motocicleta que conducía en el patio, y abrió la puerta muy alegre gritando.

Mía: ¡PM YA LLEGE! ¿Donde estas Pmito?

Busco con la vista y vio a su amado UCI, completamente negro, ojos verdes, expresión vacía, en la sala colocándole aceite a una UCI ojos rojos recién reparada.

Mía: genial lograste repararla. Y le colocas aceite, Pm que galán.

Le apacho un ojo con sonrisa traviesa a su callado compañero. El solo la vio con expresión vacía, le siguió colocando el aceite a Mimí, eso la ayudaría a recuperar su destresidad.

Tak: tu UCI es demasiado ágil reparando para que te lo hayas encontrado abandonado, un UCI de ese tipo es de combate, por lo general solo los soldados de mayor rango tienen uno.

Mía vio que Tak le hablaba desde las escaleras de la casa con su disfraz puesto, le sonrió desvaneciendo el suyo

Mía: veo que te sientes mejor para que hayas salido del cuarto. Y si Pm fue de combate y le perteneció a alguien mas, no importad es su pasado y ni El ni Yo tenemos pasado.

Tak se cruzo de brazos sin querer profundizar en el tema.

Tak: como sea. Isites lo que te dije.

Mía: si. El Director se estaba poniendo difícil, el periodo escolar esta apunto de terminar. Pero logre que firmara amistosamente.

Su mirada cambio a un brío diferente lamiéndose los labios lentamente. Tak sintió un escalofrió a imaginar que estaba recordando esa extraña Irken.

Tak: esa parte guárdatela para ti sola.

Mía salió del trance y la vio seria.

Mía: que cuadrada Soldadita.

Tak: amenos yo actuó como lo que soy.

Mía entendió la indirecta y lucho por no mostrar su enojo.

Mía: ¿que insinúas Soldadita?

Tak abrió la puerta intentando no decirle sus verdades a esa latosa Irken ojos Amarillentos, tenia claro que por el momento esa casa era su único refugio.

Tak: olvídalo, saldré volveré mas tarde. Mimí vigila este lugar, si te necesito te llamo.

Salió por la puerta sin rumbo aparente, tenia tanto que pensar y una enorme necesidad de ir a un lugar.

Mía: que simpática tu Ama Mimí. Pm ¿isites lo que te dije?

Pm afirmo con la cabeza indiferente. Mía sonrió emocionada.

Mía: bien estaré en mi cuarto. Diviértanse tortolos.

Les apacho un ojo y subió las escaleras a lo loco. Pm y Mimí se miraron completamente serios, ambos se alejaron hacer sus cosas. Mimí subió a vigilar desde el techo la casa. Pm se sentó en una esquina oscura a dibuja en paginas blancas, un fuego consumidor que parresia casi real, como una foto. Ese UCI tenía una habilidad sorprendente en el arte del dibujo, cosa que no es normal en una maquina que solo fue construida para combatir.

* * *

Mía entro a su cuarto echándole doble llave, sus ojos Ámbar brillaron como smeet al ver una cajita en la cama.

Le había dicho a Pm que revisara el Pak de Tak cuando estaba inconsciente, y si miraba algo interesante lo dejara en su cuarto. Abrió la caja y puso las manos en su boca muy entusiasmada, sacando de la caja muchas fotos de Zim, tal parece que Tak se las tomo la última vez que estuvo en la Tierra.

Mía: hay chula cuando odias a alguien solo tienes una foto suya y rasgada con una "x" pero tu tienes miles de tu sexi-verdugo, lo cual solo significa una cosita.

Se acostó en la cama tirando las fotos por todas partes. Rio de forma juguetona feliz de habre descubierto algo.

Mía: sospecho que tu estadía en mi casa te será de mayor provecho del que crees amigues.

Saco un largo Látigo negro de su Pak, lo acaricio con una mano, posándose una sonrisa sensualmente perversa en su bello rostro.

Mía: oh de decirte "Mi Aprendiz"

**(Continuara)**

* * *

_jajaja con que tipo de mala influencia vino a parar Tak XD (que ondas con ese Latigo) y pobre Mascota del Director, creo que jamas superara el trauma de lo que sea que vio. Espero sus comentarios y si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarla y la aclarare._**  
**

_**(Quiero agradecerle a mi escritor favorito y creador de los bellos fics "Vida Nueva" y "Tiempos desesperados" por su apoyo y por las ideas que te juro estaran en los proximos caps mi querido Lobo espacial )**  
_

_Descuiden en el otro cap ya pongo a Tak y Zim juntos en escena, la pregunta es que pasara cuando eso pase, sospecho que esta vez no sera solo un par de golpes lo que Tak le dara a su Sexi-Verdugo jajaja lo descubriremos en el cap 3_

_Nos vemos/leemos lindos._


	3. REENCUENTRO

H_OLA Lindos. Quiero agradeserles a los que leen esta cosa rara de fic XD y aprobechar a recomendarles la mayor belleza de fic de esta pag **"Tiempos desesperados" **por mi talentoso colega **Observador Daam**, cada vez se pone mejor *u* para los amantenes de la serie, la accion, y obviamente el Zatr_

_(Tambien queria decirles que me eh enamorado por completo de Anti-Cosmo *Q* eso no viene al caso pero necesitaba decirlo XD)_

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 3: **Reencuentro**

Cada día la amenaza crecía, el estrés se acumulaba en sus hombros, acariciaba sus sienes cansado, frente a mucho de sus mejores soldados. Los cuales al igual que Él estaban agobiados.

Soldado 1: lo siento mi Altísimo pero debemos ceder.

Soldado 2: si no lo asemos nos arriesgaríamos a… la posible… caída del Imperio.

Rojo arrojo de un movimiento brusco de sus brazos una pila de papeles de la mesa de reuniones de la Inmensa, su rostro decía indignación, dando una mirada furica de desaprobación a los presentes, Ellos temblaron por el mayor temor de habré provocado la furia de su alteza.

Rojo: ¡JAMAS SOLDADOS! El Imperio no sedera a esa ridícula petición con esa supuesta resistencia, conformada por pocos.

Soldado 3: pero… aumentan a diario… su alteza…

Rojo intento ocultar su expresión de preocupación al oír eso, usando una de completa indignación.

Rojo: me deseccionan soldados, ustedes son los mejores que tenemos, en vez de pensar en ceder deberían doblegar esfuerzos.

Un soldados levanto uno de los papeles del suelo, su expresión era consumida de cansancio.

Soldado 4: con su debido respecto su alteza creemos que esto es demasiado para que lo lidie usted solo. Quizás deba contárselo a su alteza Purpura.

El tono de Rojo subió, dándole a los presentes la mayor mirada poseída de beneno. Ellos temieron ser lanzados por la escotia, su alteza estaba siendo afectado por el estrés y la sobredosis de trabajo por gobernar el Imperio solo.

Rojo: se los diré una sola vez, y quiero que se lo comuniquen a todos sus compañeros ¡PURPURA NO PUEDE ENTERARSE DE UNA SOLA PALABRA DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO CON LA ARMADA! dobleguen esfuerzos, no espero menos ¡RETIRENSE DE MI VISTA!

Todos los presentes lucharon en vano por cuadrase, por que sus piernas solo respondieron a el instinto de salir corriendo por la salida. Su alteza Rojo se había vuelto escalofriante, todo era una señal que el final se acercaría y no un final satisfactorio para su raza.

* * *

~Unos días antes, en algun lugar del espacio~

Un crucero voot construido perfectamente a mano, era piloteado sin control alguno entre mil piruetas, con música electrónica a todo volumen, venia de una fiesta del planeta Cozzie, la cual termino en caos por cierta invitada especial.

Mía: jajajajaja te fijaste en el estado planta de la chica ojos lava, jajaja no puedo creer lo exagerada que fue su escenita de celos, jajaja me fascinaría subir a mi cuenta el video que grabaste de todos los del grupo de enfrente, jajaja no sabia que una turba masculina de diversas razas pudiera babear tanto por un simple baile, jajaja tendré esa imagen grabada en la mente un rato. Por otro lado, creo que lo que bebí tenía algo ¡POR QUE VEO TRIPLE!

Grito sonriendo, soltando los controles dejándolos a la deriva. El oscuro UCI a su lado no cambiaba su expresión vacía, tenía el cinturón puesto y se había asegurado como siempre de ponérselo a la inquieta Irken a su cuidado.

Había estado en un sin numero de combates apocalípticos, sobreviviendo en una sola pieza sin importad las tenaces piruetas de ataque de los mas calculadores pilotos de Elite. Así que viajar en un pequeño crucero piloteado por su juguetona Ama/Amiga, no lo intranquilizaba en lo más mínimo.

Era claro que la nave no tardaría en estrellarse con algo, lo que paso a los segundos, estrellando con una capsula de escape de otro crucero.

Mía serró sus preciosos ojos Ámbar por el impacto, pero los abrió sintiéndose segura al sentir el contacto de los protectores brazos mecánicos de su compañero rodeándola. Le sonrió agradecida abrazando a el dueño de esos ojos Esmeraldas mecánicas tan fuerte como un peluche.

Mía: gracias Pmi, tus brazos son más seguros que un cinturón de seguridad. Jajaja creo que quizás a veces debería dejarte conducir a ti. Por cierto con que nos estrellamos ¿crees que hayamos matado a un animal? Si es así, podríamos comerlo ¡QUE RICO COMIDA GRATIS!

Mía quiso salir a lo loco a ver, pero Pm no se lo permitió, podría ser peligroso y jamás volvería a poner en peligro a el Irken a su cuidado. La hizo esperar en la nave, se acerco a la capsula de escape con la que se habían estrellado, abrió una compuerta con una arma de su cabeza, observo a una Irken desmayada con uniforme de soldada dentro, rodiada de partes de una UCI destrozada. Le hizo breves señales a Mía explicándole la situación.

Mía lo pensó 2 segundos. Una Irken a la deriva obviamente era una soldada herida, por lo mismo cuando estuviera sana podría entregarla a Ella y a su Pm con sus líderes. Sea como haya sido la ojos Ámbar viva podría ser acusada de desertora.

Por otro lado los papacitos de los Altos eran muy tontos para recordarla aun siendo inolvidable. Además no podría dejar a esa Irken sola a la deriva del frio espacio, si lo Asia seria una crueldad similar a arrojar un Blackberry nuevo al agua. Y si la salvaba tendría un poco de compañía de su género a quien enseñarle sus peculiares juegos. Una sonrisa emocionada se poso en su angelical rostro aparentemente inocente.

Mía: tráela Pm, y si cuando despierte intenta perjudicarnos, les retuerces las entrañas con unas de tus armas.

Lo dijo sin borrar su sonrisa como si hubiera dicho lo más normal.

El UCI mirada vacía obedeció, tomo a la Irken y las partes de la UCI destrozada, entro a la nave recostando a la Irken junto a Mía, no estaba muy convencido si esa compañía era una buena idea, pero que mas daba, si esa Irken oh quien sea intentaba dar un pequeño movimiento contra su compañera, Él no tardaría ni una cuarta de segundo en destrozarle cada uno de los huesos en un solo y pequeñísimo ataque. No era cualquier UCI del montón, el ojos verdes era uno modificado y perfeccionado a un 1000%

Mía miro a la Irken desmayada con curiosidad.

Mía: la chica es chula Pm ¿crees que sea del grupito de aburridos soldaditos de la monótona raza?

Tak comenzó a susurra algo con dificultad en su estado.

Tak: Z…Zim… Zim… Z…Zim…

Mía: ¿Zim?… oye Pmi ese es el nombre del Irken sexi idiotamente disfrazado del salón de Keef. Pero ¿por que Ella lo esta mencionando en su estado mas muerta que viva?

Pm coloco a un lado las partes de la UCI. Tak movía sus pies y brazos agonizando, sin dejar de susurar.

Tak: Z… Zim… Zim… Z…Zim…

Una sensual y traviesa sonrisa nació en el delicado rostro de Mía, comenzando atar cabos y maquinando ideas.

Mía: interesante. ¡PM CONDUCE TÚ! debemos llegar rápido y sanarla, sospecho que alguien la espera con ansias. Genial podre aprovechar esta oportunidad de curarla usando mi traje de enfermera sexi con el disfraz humano ¡PM ME TOMAS FOTOS PARA SUBIRLAS A EL FACEBOOK!

Grito muy feliz como una aparente adolecente humana atrapada en el vicio de las redes sociales. Pm piloteo la nave a una velocidad precisa, llegando en segundos a su destino.

* * *

~Devuelta a el presente~

Esa fastidiosa Irken le había contado todo tan detalladamente que se lo había imaginado como un video, desde el primer segundo que cruzo palabras con la ojos Ámbar la había detestado, que insoportable casi smeet. Lo que más odiaba era su insolencia a cada segundo, su forma de actuar como smeet juguetona y a la vez usaba palabras oh expresiones faciales muy extrañas con doble sentido que la asían sentirse incomoda ¿que cosa tenia esa Irken en la cabeza? Parresia que tenía ataques epilépticos al hacer por la casa una cosa extraña que llamaba bailar.

Mejor no le daba mas importancia de eso ahora, tenia demasiado en que pensar.

Como por ejemplo: Como logra el perdón de sus líderes. Oh construir una perfecta base para alejarse de esa asfixiante compañía. Y como convertirse en una Invasora oficial. Pero mas importante aun, pensar como arrancarle su único órgano a el dueño de la base mal disfrazada de casa normal frente a Ella.

Por que caminando sin rumbo aparente la llevo frente a el refugio de su verdugo. No tenia planeado que aria, solo contemplaba con odio ese despreciable lugar.

* * *

Tak era ciega que dentro de esa base su verdugo viva la agonía de su involuntario recuerdo.

Zim: Estúpida Tak, estúpida, ¡ESTUPIDA!

Decía entre dientes pintando una figura mal hecha de Tak con aerosol morado en una pared de la sala. Sus 2 asistentes fueron mandados a compra más aerosol morado. Zim sentía su "supuesta" cordura romperse cada segundo, no entendía por que el recuerdo de esa altanera fémina retumbaba mas en su sorprendente cabeza. Las imágenes de sus sueños/pesadillas con Ella lo atormentaban ¿por que necesitaba desesperadamente verdad? Y peor aun no podía, si salía de la Tierra a buscarla descuidaría su misión y los Altos podrían llamarlo, se molestarían si no contestaba su llamada a la primera.

Termino de pintar la figura en la pared eso lo desespero aun más. Esa figura no se parecía en nada a la altanera Irken, necesitaba tener ante Él a la real.

Apretó su propia cabeza con sus manos, salió corriendo por la puerta sin importarle si era oído, sacando un desgarrador grito que llevaba mucho queriendo salir.

Zim: ¡TAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK DONDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ESTASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

* * *

Respiro cansado después de tan largo grito. No contaba con que sus ojos se abrieran como platos al ver frente a su base la mayor alucinación.

Zim: ¿Tak?...

Pregunto mas para si que para esa vacilante alucinación, creada según Él por su imaginación.

Tak lo miraba sorprendida por habré sido testiga de ese desgarrador grito preguntando por su paradero. Noto algo raro en Zim, sabia que era un histérico lunático, pero ahora miraba una indescriptible locura en su mirada. No tenia planeado que hacer, así que se dispuso por el momento a dar la vuelta, dejando con dudas a ese idiota.

No dio ni 2 pasos al sentir que Zim se había arrojado salvajemente sobre Ella, asiéndola caer dolorosamente a el suelo. Quedando el arriba de Ella.

Tak: ¡AAAHH!, ¡TARADO!, ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA OH TE JURO QUE TE ARANCARE AMBAS ANTENAS!...

Olvido su enojo por un segundo al percatarse que su verdugo había salido sin su ridículo disfraz a la calle ¿que pasaba por su hueca cabeza? Se había vuelto tan inepto que ni siquiera usaría su ridícula peluca y tontos ojos falsos.

La mirada de Zim parecía aliviada al verla ante Él, parece que hasta el universo obedecía una orden del sorprendente Zim. Pero sus ojos rubís se encendieron con rabia recordando los últimos meses, apretó con fuerzas los hombros de Tak. Uso un tono demandante.

Zim: ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo sucia Tak?

Tak sentía su sangre arder de furia al igual que su mirada. Ese idiota había arruinado su vida, saboteo su prueba final, la humillo la ultima vez que estuvo en ese planeta y evito que le cumpliera su promesa a sus altos. Y ahora se atrevía a preguntarle con autoridad estando sobre Ella ¿donde había estado todo ese tiempo?

Tak: ¡SI SERAS IDIOTA ZIM! ¡TARADO EXILIADO DE CUARTA DEFECTUOSO! ¡¿DONDE EH ESTADO?! ¡TU QUE CREES! paseando muy tranquila en el planeta Convencía ¡NO IDIOTA! ¡EH ESTADO VARANDA MESES EN EL ESPACIO POR TU CULPA!

Aun estaba débil, pero uso toda su fuerza en un movimiento rápido y tosco, tomo a Zim asiéndolo gira a modo que Ella quedara arriba de Él, puso todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo inmovilizándolo. Ambos cruzaron una mirada de indignación mezclada con recelo.

Tak: a todo esto ¿que te importa donde eh estado escoria?

Zim: como que ¿que me importad? ¡TU ESTUPIDA IMAGEN NO ME SALE DE MI INCREIBLE MENTE! ¡ZIM EXIJE SABER QUE ISITE PARA QUE TE PIENSE DIA Y NOCHE SUCIA EH INFERIOR TAK!

Tak no tenia idea de que hablaba ese gritón, solo tenia claro que sus gritos la estaban hartando. Tomo con rudezas sus antenas descubiertas con sus disfrazadas manos enguantadas. Comenzó a jalarlas de arriba a bajo, enserio quería arrancárselas, viéndolo con la mirada de mayor rencor. Zim se retorcía de dolor, quejándose.

"Las antenas de los Irken es su parte mas sensible"

Tak estaba siendo muy brusca, apego con más presión su cuerpo al de Zim para evitar que se moviera.

Tak: ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS! ¡TUS GRITOS CON VOZ LATOSA SON INSOPORTABLES! Eh vuelto hacer de tu existencia un verdadero…

No pudo terminar de hablar adarce cuenta que su verdugo debajo de Ella tenia los ojos medio abiertos, sonrojado, ronroneando como minino. El contacto brusco en sus antenas le provocaba una combinación de dolor y placer indescriptible.

Tak se sonrojo, no tenia ni idea de que significaba esto, solo sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse por esos ronroneos.

**(Continuara)**

* * *

**Ax: ¿planeta Cozzie? Madre Humana actúas como una enferma por ese tal Anti-Cosmo, que hasta lo que yo se ¡NI SIQUIERA EXISTE! **

**Mía: y es casado y con un hijo, Mami destruye hogares.**

**-¿niños que se pusieron de acuerdo? Primero no usen ese tono conmigo peques, segundo Ax tu ni sales aquí, tercero Mía con tus oscuros antecedentes eres la ultima que puede opinar-**

**Se cruza de brazos con expresión molesta en sus profundos ojos negros.**

**Ax: perfecto, me voy a el carajo de esta basura de fic.**

**Se va caminando con rabia por la última escena de Tak sobre Zim.**

**Me sonríe de forma descarada apachándome uno de sus bellos ojos Ámbar.**

**Mía: solo te diré Mami, que no me arrepiento de nada de esos oscuros antecedentes jajaja.**

**Se ba asiendo pasos sexis de samba.**

**-por favor ignoren eso, discusiones familiares n.n bueno espero sus comentarios-**

**Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**


	4. NUEVAS SENSACIÓNES

_Hola lindos. Ase una semana que actualice y siento que han sido milenios ^^ me siento muy agradesida por el apoyo que esta resibiendo esta cosa rara de fic._

_**(Antes que nada, les recomiendo leer la joya de obra maestra llamada "TIEMPOS DESESPERADOS" de mi Talento Colega "Observador Daam" *u* cada vez cautiva mas, si algun dia me caso, me quiero casar con ese fic, es bellizimo)**_

_Bueno dejemos el bla, bla, bla para despues, ahora pasemos a el cap ^o^_

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 4: **NUEVAS SENSACIONES**

Esos ronroneos aumentaban, sus instintos la asían bajar y subir cada vez mas rápido, sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse junto a una sensación extraña que lo recorría. El Irken debajo de Ella se retorcía perdido en la dolorosa y placentera tortura que le provocaban las disfrazadas manos de esa dominante fémina bajando y subiendo más rápido.

Zim: ooh… T… Tak… aaah… T… Takyyy… ooh…

Decía entre jadeos y ronroneos. No podía pensar en nada solo sentir su respiración volverse agitada, tener el cuerpo de Tak tan pegado a el suyo, le asía nacer un fuego interno asiéndolo vibra, ni idea de que era esto pero se sentía tan placentero.

Tak cerro los ojos para disfrutar el oír su nombre dicho con dificulta entre jadeos y ronroneos, dándole lugar a una gran sonrisa en su rostro bajando y subiendo cada vez mas rápido sus manos en esas delgadas antenas negras.

Hasta que su lado coherente la sacudió con una bofetada mental, ¡TAK TONTAS LE ESTAS PROVOCANDO PLACER A TU ENEMIGO, Y PEOR AUN TE ESTA GUSTANDO!

Abrió sus ojos de golpe como despertando de un trance. Detuvo el movimiento de sus manos con rabia y una profunda frutación.

Tak: ¡QUE ACASO LO ESTAS DISFRUTANDO ESCORIA!

Le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que de milagro no se vieron volar varios de sus dientes, claro que dolía el ardor en su cara pero por extraño que parezca también le hizo subir aun mas la temperatura de su cuerpo vibrando. No tubo tiempo de racionar al sentir que la fémina se apartaba de Él en una cuarta de segundo y se iba corriendo con furia, llena de nuevas sensaciones de las que prefirió escapar.

Zim raciono sintiéndose indignado, ¿que se creía esa sucia Tak tocando sus increíbles antenas? Y lo que mas lo indigno fue que se detuvo sin su permiso. Se paro rápido del suelo, estaba dispuesto a seguirla, cuando se percato de algo bajando su mirada. Sus ojos rubís se abrieron como nunca.

Zim: … ¿que es esto? …

* * *

~Mientras lejos de hay~

Un solitario chico de lentes ojos Ámbar se encontraba en su habitación, viendo en su laptop sobre la cama un intrigante suceso.

Dib: por Saturno, es como si esas estrellas estuvieran formando letras, palabras en otra lengua. Estoy seguro que es un mensaje dirigido alguna raza, ¿pero que podría ser tan importante para escribirlo en las estrellas? Y aun mas importante ¿como habrán logrado mover las estrellas para colocarlas formando letras?

Dijo para si, hablando solo como de costumbre.

Dib: sabía que era buena idea jaquear el sistema de la casa Nasa para tener mejor visión del sistema de nuestra galaxia cercana. Todo lo que pase alrededor de la Tierra le incumbe a la Tierra, y todo lo que le incumbe a la Tierra me incumbe a mí que soy salvador y guardián de ella.

Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, entregado ciegamente a su noble causa.

Dib: aun que…

Su sonrisa se fue borrando viendo a su alrededor.

Dib: es un trabajo un poco solitario… bueno así es el trabajo de un visionario.

Dio un suspiro de resinación.

Dib: será mejor que intente traducir el mensaje escondido en las estrellas, usare el traductor de lenguas alienígenas instalado en la Nave de Tak.

El único sonido en la habitación era el de su voz y la laptop. Pero un sonido poco escuchado lo saco de sus ocupaciones, el celular sonaba, raramente lo asía por que nadie lo llamaba. Dudo en contestar pero lo hizo por curiosidad al ver un número desconocido.

Dib: hola.

Sintió un escalofrió en la espalda escuchando y reconociendo ese tono de voz alegre y juguetón del otro lado del celular.

Mía: hola mi guapote. Que pena que no cruzamos palabras hoy en la escuela cuando entre a tu salón y saliste por la ventana cuando sonó la campana jajaja ¿Ventana? Jajaja tanto miedo te provoco Diby.

Dib: ¿Mía? Por Mercurio ¿como conseguiste mi numero?

Mía: tengo mis medios bello. Y los uso cuando algo me interesa demasiado Dibilito.

Uso un tono exquisitamente seductor en la última oración. Obviamente Dib no sabía como tomar eso a sus 13 años imedio, solo sabia que se comenzaba a poner nervioso y sudar en gran cantidad.

Dib: ah…

Mía: dime ¿que traes puesto?

Seguía usando ese tono pero cada vez mas bajo pareciendo un suave susurro que estremecería a cualquier chico en esa situación.

Dib: ah… la ropa… que andaba hoy… en clases…

Dib escucho un sonido del otro lado del celular por parte de los labios de Mía, un sonido que no supo como llamar.

Mía: ¿y sobre que están tus manos?

Su tono cada vez era mas sensual su respiración se oía entrecortada. Dib se pregunto que estaría asiendo ella para que se escuchara así, no supo porque pero comenzó a sonrojarse por la situación.

Dib: una sobre el celular… la otra… sobre la laptop…

Mía: se me ocurre un mejor lugar donde puede estar la que esta sobre la laptop guapote.

Ese tono seximente cautivador que aria caer a cualquier chico en esa delicada red, que prometía una mezcla de Cielo e Infierno. Dib luchaba mentalmente buscando el significado del extraño comportamiento de esa chica, llegando a la inocente conclusión que le estaba coqueteando, borro su sonrojo poniéndose serio.

Dib: Mía no estoy muy seguro de adonde quieres llegar, pero ahora estoy muy ocupado en una investigación y…

Mía no lo dejo terminar comenzando a molestarse por las barreras que Dib ponía.

Mía: ¿por que siempre eres tan esquivo tocayo de ojos?

Dib no supo que responder por un segundo, no entendía por completo lo que esa chica le provocaba, si era miedo, incomodidad, oh… Distracción, si quizás era eso…

Dib: quizás por… no quiero ser grosero pero si te soy sincero. Mía te eh visto con 5 chicos diferentes cada día en los pasillos y la mayoría son mayores.

Mía: jajaja 4 tontito, uno era Keef y es mi mejor amigo.

Dib: lo que quiero decir Mía es que tengo una vida muy ocupada salvando la Tierra, y…

Mía: ¿y?

Dib no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Dib: eres bonita…

Mía uso un tono alegre entre risitas.

Mía: jajaja lo se, y tu guapote mi Diby.

Se armo de valor y fue a el punto.

Dib: … No eres mi Tipo…

Mía abrió sus hermosos ojos como platos, sintiendo que caía en un enorme agujero negro lleno de frustrantes recuerdos de la Academia.

Dib: Mía lo siento pero es que…

Mía dejo caer su celular BlackBerry a el suelo terminando la llamada. Pm arrojo todos sus dibujos a un lado y salto atrapando el celular antes que callera, al igual que atrapaba a su pequeña Irken a su cuidado, que cayo semi desmayada en sus metálicos brazos.

Mía: no… soy… su… tipo…

¿Como Ella podía no ser el tipo de alguien? Pm la coloco con cuidado en el sofá de la sala, le dio un plato con helado de vainilla, le encendió la Tv, no quería que esa ojos Ámbar recordara nada de su monótono encierro, pero era claro en su mirada sin brío que lo estaba asiendo. La mirada indiferente de ese UCI negro se volvió con un brío escalofriante. Ese humano tenía sus minutos contados.

* * *

~En la Base de cierto Irken mas agobiado que antes~

Zim: ¡CUMPUTADORA! ya sabes que es esta cosa, y mas importante ¡COMO NOS DESASEMOS DE ELLA!

Grito apunto de caer en la histeria, su reencuentro con Tak lo dejo con una enorme presión en la entrepierna, era muy incomodo, no tenia ni idea que significaba un bulto duro en medio de sus piernas.

Computadora: señor según lo que me comento y los últimos análisis, la conclusión es que usted esta excitado.

Zim: ¡LO SABIA!… ¿pero que es eso? ¿existadus?

Computadora: ah… significa que…

Zim sentía cada segundo mas incomoda esa presión.

Zim: te ordeno que me lo expliques después ¡AHORA DILE A TU AMO COMO DESASERME DE ESTA ESTUPIDA PRESIÓN!

Computadora siendo una maquina se sentía incomodo con el tema.

Computadora: hay… varias forma… pero dadas las circunstancias debería a serlo usted solo con sus manos…

Zim estaba más desesperado y confundido, odiaba tanto no estar bien enterado de un tema y no tener la más mínima idea de que se hacer.

Zim: ¡¿QUE ZIM HAGA CON SUS MANOS QUE!?

Computadora: … lo que dijo que la Irken fémina hizo con sus antenas… ah… bajar y subir con sus manos…

Zim no tenia muy claro el asunto, pero no soportando mas esa incomodidad. Puso una mano sobre una de sus antenas, comenzó a bajar y subir, serrando sus ojos rubí, intentando recordar el contacto de las bruscas manos de Tak.

Zim… T… Tak… oooh… T… Tak…

Comenzó a dar involuntarios ronroneos entre jadeos aumentando el movimiento de su inexperta mano enguantada esa era una nueva sensación. Mientras metía la otra mano dentro de su pantalón y tocaba ese incomodo bulto despierto entre sus piernas, flotándolo tan rápido como la antena, recordando esa altanera fémina sobre Él, sin saber por que fantaseando que era Ella la que lo tocaba de forma brusca.

Zim: T… Tak… Takyyy… aaah… T… Tak…

No entendía por que decía su nombre entre jadeos y ronroneos, si se supone que la odia por insolente al intentar quitarle su preciosa misión, bueno ahora no pensaría en eso, solo se dejaría llevar disfrutando esta extraña pero placentera nueva sensación.

Computadora: … Diablos.

La Computadora se auto apago incomodo para darle privacidad a su Amo.

* * *

~En otro lugar~

La dueña de ese nombre dicho entre ronroneos y jadeos corría a gran velocidad con rabia y una profunda frutación.

Sentía un enredo de sensaciones nuevas, pero no quería pensar en ellas. Estaba demasiado molesta con Ella misma ¿como pudo causarle placer con dolor a su verdugo? Si en una tortura el placer era para el que la provocaba y el dolor para el que la vivía, Ella intento arrancarle las antenas y termino provocándole placer que sus ojos rubí entre abierto le dijeron, se maldecía así misma, por que dentro de Ella aunque jamás lo admitiera había disfrutado provocar esos ronroneos ¡QUE EL UNIVERSO ESTABA LOCO ¿OH QUE?!

Entro a la casa de Mía arrojando la puerta con cólera, desvaneció su disfraz quitándose los guantes.

Tak: ¡MIMI!

Mimí llego corriendo en segundos ante su furiosa Ama. Tak le dio sus guantes.

Tak: Quémalos. ¿Donde esta la molesta ojos amarillentos y su callado UCI robado de combate?

Mimí le señalo a una deprimida Mía tirada en el sofá frente a la Tv, comiendo helado de vainilla y abrazando a su UCI como un peluche.

Mimí se fue a cumplir con la orden, mientras que Tak se acercaba seria a el sofá, sentándose en una esquina. Miro indiferente el Televisor, proyectaba a una hembra humana aparentemente desnuda cubierta por unas sabanas llorando sobre una cama, y a un masculino humano parándose de la cama poniéndose la camisa, luego le arrojaba Dineros en la cara a la hembra que lloraba. Eso le llamo la atención a Tak.

Tak: ¿por que ase eso de arrojarle los dineros en la cara? ¿Le paga por algún servicio?

Mía noto hasta ese momento la presencia de Tak, le respondió sin ánimos cosa muy extraña en Ella, abrazando más a su Pm.

Mía: volviste. Y no es eso, solo la esta humillando más.

Tak: ¿Humillarla mas? Interesante.

Tak estaba muy metida en sus últimos recuerdos con su odioso Verdugo, que no noto el cambio en la actitud de su compañera ojos Ámbar.

Tak: y ¿que se supone que ves?

Mía respondió completamente apagada.

Mía: un entretenimiento terrícola llamado Tl Novelas, no miro muchas pero esta me llamo la atención, se llama RUBÍ.

Tak: ¿Rubí?

Se enfureció apretando sus puños, recordando los ojos del tarado retorciéndose de placer bajo de Ella.

Mía: si Rubí. ¿Donde fuiste?

Tak: haber a Z…

Corto sus palabras dándose cuenta que cometió el error de dar tanta información. Los bellos ojos de Mía brillaron con emoción, dejando atrás el estado decaído. Ahora para la desgracia de Tak tendría que terminar de contar todo.

Mía: ¡FUISTES A LA BASE DE TU SEXI-VERDUGO!

Grito muy alegre como si hubiera adivinado la pregunta del millón. Tak se cruzo de brazos fastidiada.

Tak: no preguntes.

Pm dejo su función de suave peluche, tranquilo de ver a su querida compañía alegre como antes.

Mía se paro del sofá y encendió sus enormes aparatos de música de la sala, poniendo Samba a todo volumen, comenzó a bailar tomando las manos frías de Tak.

Mía: ¡CUENTAME! ¡CUENTAME! ¡CUENTAME! ¡PORFIS CUENTAME! ¡NO SEA MALA CUENTAME! ¡CUENTAME SI! ¡CUENTAMEEEEEEE!

Tak soltó sus manos mas fastidiada.

Tak: ¡ESTA BIEN TE CONTARE! ¡PERO BAJALE A ESA TONTA MUSICA Y CALLATE!

Mía bajo el volumen de la música entre saltitos. Tak respiro hondo y hablo rápido sin respirar.

Tak: vi de afuera su estúpida base, salió agritar como histérico, se me arrojo encima, le intente arrancar las antenas con mis manos bajando y subiendo, el Malnacido lo estaba disfrutando entre repugnantes ronroneos ¡ASCO!

Mía escucho todo muy atenta imaginándose las cosas desde un punto mas exagerado.

Mía: ¿Asco? Jajaja claro soldadita ¡TU CARA DICE QUE TE FASINO!

Grito tan fuerte que hasta los vecinos escucharon. Tak se sonrojo molesta.

Tak: ¡CLARO QUE NO! Zim están idiota que salió a la calle sin su ridículo disfraz. Ver sus ridículas antenas tan cerca, solo me provocaron arrancárselas.

Mía: ¿Calle? Espera le isite un Manual en plena vía publica jajajajajaja eso es atrevido hasta para mi jajajajaja

La altanera Irken la vio más sonrojada y confundida.

Tak: ¿Manual?

Mía: jajajaja si Perver. Y que paso después ¿entraron solitos a esa misteriosa base?

Uso un tono juguetón apachándole un ojo para poner a su compañera mas incomoda, lo cual funcionaba.

Tak: ¡NO! ¡LE GOLPEE LA CARA Y CORRI AQUI! ¡DEJA DE IMAGINARTE IDIOTECES EN TU EXTRAÑA MENTE SMEET!

Mía: jajaja extraña no, única si. Espera quieres decir que le estuviste manoseando las antenas y lo dejaste así? Jajaja eres mala, pobrecito jajaja.

Tak estaba que reventaba de cólera, no sabia bien de que hablaba esa Irken, solo tenia claro que se burlaba de Ella.

Tak: ¡CALLATE!

Mía dejo su ataque de risa, por que una perversa idea se cruzo en su cabecita, una forma de hacerse tragar sus palabras a ese sexi y ciego cabezón, y a la vez darle a su nueva casi amiga lo que tanto inconscientemente deseaba.

Tak borro su enojo sintiendo cierto temor, por que la ojos Ámbar la miraba con expresión poseída y sonrisa perversa.

Mía: mi Aprendiz que tal si te ayudo a obtener la mejor de las Venganzas, jugando el mas placentero de los juegos.

Sin entender el porque Tak afirmo con la cabeza, sin imaginar las enormes consecuencias que esto traería.

**(Continuara)**

* * *

** _  
_**_**Interesante jajaja Rubi? la verdad yo no vi esa Novela, pero una vez alguien me dijo que Mia le recordaba a esa novela XD yo ni idea.**_

_**(Agradescanle palabras de la ultima escena a mi venerado Observador Daam, jajaja mi querido Lobo espacial adoro cuando implovisas escenas XD)**_

_**Quiero agradecer de nuevo a todos lo que estan leyendo este fic, las encuestas me tienen muy emosionada y muchas gracias en especial a los que me dejan su comentarios.**_

_**ILoveGaMr: -jajaja encerio revisas con desesperacion similar a Zim mi cuenta? Hayyyyy es lo mas lindo que me han dicho lindura nwn con tu pregunta, aun no estoy muy segura en emparejar a mi Loquilla con un personaje, pero puedes apostar que si, gracias por estar a el pendiente del fic lindura-**_

_**Kokoro: -saludos linda gracias por estar leyendo esta cosa rara de fic, Mia me a dicho que se muere por conocer a tu peliblanca, para salir a rumbiar juntas XD -**_

**_por el momento es todo, espero sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir._**

**_Nos vemos/leemos lindos._**


	5. PISANDO TERRENO

_Hola Lindos. Lo siento me tarde un poco, es que mi trecer fic de las Anti-Hadas me entretuvo, y e estado muy pensativa por una fuerte desicion en mi vida. _

_**Pero antes que nada le quiero mandar un saludo a mi INVASORA que esta semana estamos de Aniversario QuQ Tu Invasora Te Quiere (Te dije que nuestra amistad seria como la de Keef, se que en ese planeta todo estara bien)**_

_Muchas gracias por leer esta cosa rara de fic. Y no olviden leer la Hermosura de fic **"Tiempos desesperados" **del Talentosisimo **Observador Daam**, cada vez se pone mejor y apenas comienza._

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 5: **PISANDO T****ERRENO**

Avergonzado, esa seria la expresión correcta para describir como se sentía, parresia que todos prestaban atención a la clase menos Él, su mente se concentraba en lo que hizo con sus manos ayer. Los colores se le subían al rostro, no podía evitar sentirse patético después que su computadora le explico el significado de esos actos.

Inaceptable un comportamiento tan inapropiado para un soldado Irken. La raza Irken no sucumbe a bajos instintos sexuales, era las palabras que opinaba su raza del tema del sexo el cual quedo como tabú ase milenios, solo las especias inferiores asen ese ritual para fines reproductivos oh en los casos mas denigrantes para satisfacer sus primitivos instintos. Eso diferencia a la raza mas poderosa del universo de las demás, usando Incubadoras se aseguran que los Zánganos, Científicos, Soldados de diferentes rangos, se mantengan concentrados ciegamente en sus deberes sin ningún tipo de distracción.

Lo que mas le avergonzaba y a la vez lo Asia maldecirse a si mismo era que según la información de su Computadora el acto de ayer significaba que se sentía atraído por esa fémina mirada altanera, era claro que jamás lo admitiría. Salió de sus pensamientos abriendo sus ojos como plato e involuntariamente vibrando al ver la delgada figura frente a la clase.

Bitters: por desgracia y por cierta…

Se mordió un labio con fuerzas, emanando un aura lúgubre de odio alrededor de su cuerpo.

Bitters: despreciable chiquilla con influencias, tienen de nuevo una horrible compañera no tan nueva.

Todos los niños del salón no le tomaron importancia, pero una mirada de bellos ojos morados se posaron sobre el chico piel verde, su expresión era una mezcla de odio y frutación con algo mas disfrazado, esa mirada parresia tener el filo de una espada sanguinaria con el claro deseo de atravesar la existencia del ojos rubís. Zim no pudo evitar temblar pero en realidad lo que estaba era vibrando con un fuego a causa de esa mirada, juraba que si no tuviera puesta la peluca sus antenas estarían paradas, ¡COMO ODIABA ESTO!

Bitters le susurro de forma siniestra a Tak.

Bitters: no creas que por ser amiga de esa Revoltosa con influencias te daré un mejor trato, para mi Tu y Ella son iguales al resto de los deprimentes estudiantes de este miserable órgano estudiantil, no valen N•A•D•A.

Tak apretó sus puños con rabia por una palabra que le retumbo en la cabeza sin prestarle atención al resto.

Tak: no es mi Amiga.

Bitters no le presto atención señalándole el lugar de Dib que extrañamente estaba vacío.

Bitters: ahorrémonos tu innecesaria presentación que a todos les da igual y ¡SIENTATE!

Tak abrió sus bellos ojos sintiendo un escalofrió caminando a el lugar vacío del humano Dib, miles de imágenes revolvieron su cabeza en lo que se sentaba, susurro para si.

Tak: estúpida Mía... enferma.

Zim fingía ver los apuntes de su cuaderno mirando de reojo a Tak, hasta ahora notaba la ausencia del Dib, claro que ahora era lo que menos le importaba. Solo quería que la mugrienta campana sonara para arelar cosas con la sucia mentirosa que no salía de su superior mente.

* * *

Cuando la campana sonó todos los niños feos del salón salieron a la vez por la puerta, menos un par de agobiados que estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Una mano enyesada entro temblorosa con una rosa roja por la puerta.

Elliot: Bittersita me dejas llevarte a tu casa…

Uso un tono inseguro ya que su novia estaba distante desde ayer que le quebró la mano. Bitters vio la rosa y se marchito de inmediato, aun estaba molesta por que esa descarada ex alumna suya le había coqueteado a su novio frente a Ella. Pensaba que de seguro Elliot tenia la culpa por vestirse como se vestía y sonreír como sonreía.

Bitters: bueno.

Uso tono seco sin verlo. Elliot entro del todo a el salón medio sonriéndole a su amada. Zim y Tak que aun estaban en sus asientos de extremo a extremo observaban impactados ese extraño comportamiento.

Elliot se puso de puntillas colocándole con cuidado la rosa marchita en el moño de Bitters, luego la vio con ojos de enamorado aumentando su sonrisa.

Elliot: eres tan hermosa Bittersita.

Uso un tono de completa sinceridad, por retorcido que parezca existía un ser viviente que opinaba eso de Bitters. Ella voltio a ver fríamente a otro lado para que Elliot no notara un cambio en el color de su amarillento rostro. Él toco con una mano su frio rostro sin dejar de sonreírle, por mas que quisiera esa escalofriante maestra no podía seguir molesta con su alegremente ridículo novio, lo vio a los ojos estando apunto de hacer algo.

Pero se detuvo al notar la presencia de dos de sus inútiles estudiantes aun en sus asientos observándolos impactados con sus ojos bien abierto.

Bitters: ¡LARGO!

Les grito de forma de ultratumba escupiendo veneno con semblante terrorífico que los dos Irkens salieron corriendo a la salida. escucharon como la puerta se serraba con doble llave detrás de Ellos.

* * *

Zim: Tak eso fue lo mas extraño y nauseabundo que Zim a visto.

Dijo con expresión de trauma, voltio a ver a la fémina que en vez de estar junto a Él caminaba en dirección contraria muy tranquila eso lo enfureció, aun le debía explicaciones. Corrió donde Ella, la tomo con fuerzas de las muñecas viéndola con odio a los ojos, Ella lo vio de la misma manera observando el agarre de sus muñecas.

Tak: ¿que crees que ases Tarado?

Zim apretó más sus muñecas.

Zim: eso mismo te pregunta Zim ¡QUE CREES QUE ASES DEJANDO A ZIM HABLANDO SOLO!, le debes muchas explicaciones a tu superior enemigo después que obligaste a sus manos hacer ¡LA ATROSIDA QUE ISIERON POR TU COCHINA CULPA!

Tak se soltó en un segundo del agarre, lo empujo con cólera a unos casilleros, lo acorralo pegando su cuerpo sobre el suyo, e inmovilizo sus manos con las suyas, acerco su rostro a centímetros del que tanto odiaba dándole una mirada de profundo desprecio. Zim se sentía indignado sin poder moverse, lo peor que esa sensación del cuerpo pegado de Tak a el suyo le provocaba demasiado calor interior.

Lucho por no mostrar su sonrojo, no ayudaba sentir la respiración de su inferior enemiga sobre su cuello. Tak comenzaba a sentir algo dentro de Ella por esa cercanía con su verdugo, pero Ella no se mostraría vulnerable ante Él causante de su desgracia, uso un tono intimidante.

Tak: no se de que hablas Tarado ni me importad. Si estoy en este planeta solo es para eliminarte de la forma más lenta y tortuosa.

Estúpida Tak pensaba Zim, ¿Desde cuando movía tanto los labios para hablar? No podía dejar de ver su atractivo lunar, sentir su aliento en su rostro al habla le estaba erizando la piel. Aborrecía esto ¿Como Tak podía tener tanto poder sobre su cuerpo?

Zim: y… ya… en pésate…

Tak apego con mas presión su cuerpo diciéndose a si misma que solo lo Asia por mantenerlo quieto no por que le gustara el calor que le provocaba a su cuerpo, apretó con mas fuerzas sus manos, oírlo tartamudear y su disfrazada mirada rubí decía que había logrado intimidarlo. Que placentera… es decir satisfactoria era la sensación de tener sometido a su verdugo, sus labios sonrieron con cinismo.

Tak: no. Pero en el momento que menos lo esperes comenzaras a vivir la peor de las agonías.

Zim la vio más indignado.

Zim: ¡MIENTES! ya en pesaste agobiar a Zim a se meses, ¡NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN TU MENTIROSA IMAGEN TODOS LOS DIAS!, ¡TODOS!, ¡TE VEO EN TODAS PARTES!, ¡DIA Y NOCHE!

Tak lo miro sorprendida ¿Que motivos tendría ese idiota para pensarla día y noche?, pero rápido volvió a su semblante intimidante.

Tak: será tu conciencia, aunque dudo que la tengas.

Zim: ¡MIENTES!, ¡ZIM EXIJE QUE LE DIGAS POR QUE! Manoseaste sus antenas…

Se sonrojo con lo último. Tak también se sonrojo sintiendose furiosa y frustrada.

Tak: ¡NO TE LAS MANOSIE ESCORIA, QUERIA ARANCARTELA!, ¡POR QUE NADIE ME CREE!

Zim la vio mas sonrojado y molesto.

Zim: ¡¿COMO?!, ¡TAK TONTA ¿A QUIEN MAS LE FUISTE A CONTAR?!

Tak: ¡QUE TE IMPORTA!

Le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago sacándole el aire. Zim se quejo cayendo doblándose de dolor al suelo, antes de poder racionar vio a la dueña de su agonía correr como una loca furiosa entre los pasillos. Cada segundo la odiaba más, pero en ese momento lo que mas odiaba era ya no tener su cuerpo pegado a el suyo. Recordó que entre la información que su Computadora le dio había un ritual forzoso donde se lastimaba y humillaba a una de las partes que lo realizaban. sonrió con malvada planeando su venganza, no pasaba de hoy que esa sucia altanera le pagaba todas.

* * *

~Cerca de ahí en otros casilleros~

Un alegre ojos verdes hablaba con su mejor amiga ojos Ámbar, la cual metía mil cosas en su casillero que no tenían nada que ver con las clases.

Mía: estos zapatos altos los ocupare el viernes, este mini vestido el jueves, este ya es el disco 4000 de mi colección, pongo aquí encima mis revistas de Avon, ¡HEY! mi brillo labial sabor sandia, llevo meses buscándolo.

Dijo muy alegre echándose el brío en los labios. Keef la vio sonriendo.

Keef: jajaja, ¿Amiga con todo eso en tu casillero te queda espacio para guardar tus cuadernos y libros?

Mía pensó un segundo mirando sus disfrazados labios en el espejo de su polvera.

Mía: sipi, esos están tirados en algún rincón por hay.

Lo dijo como si fuera lo menos importante para estudiar.

Keef: ahora que recuerdo hoy paso algo extraño amiga, Dib no vino a estudiar ¿estará enfermo?

La ojos Ámbar voltio a ver a otro lado con una sonrisa seximente perversa.

Mía: podría ser.

Keef vio a Tak correr furica por los pasillos. Mía se echaba polvos de tono suave en su disfrazado rostro de bella adolecente humana sin notar a Tak.

Keef: y Mía ¿Tu prima también se crio en el internado de monjas donde creciste Tu?

Mía: jajaja si, pero Ella tiene complejo de Soldadita.

Se echaba pestañol en sus largas pestañas.

Keef: creo que esta molesta por algo.

Mía: ¿Por que lo dices amigues?

Dejo de maquillarse al oír unos fuertes golpes, Keef se escondió detrás de Ella asustado.

Mía sonrió de forma juguetona mirando cerca de ahí a Tak golpeando con todas sus fuerzas unos casilleros destrozándolos. Por suerte nadie pasaba por ahí ya que las campanas de salida habían sonado a se mucho y la escuela estaba casi vacía.

Mía: amigues que tal si te vas a compra unos dulces de chocolate con maní, tengo algo que hablar con mi simpática primis.

Keef camino asustado a una maquina de dulces. Mía salto alegremente en la espalda de una sorprendida Tak.

Mía: ¡HOLI MI APRENDIZ!

Tak ahogo un grito de sorpresa sintiendo escalofríos por ese sobrenombre.

Tak: ¡TE PROHIBO QUE ME VUELBAS A DECIR A SI!, ¡SMEET ENFERMA!

Grito tan fuerte que de seguro hasta el estresado mas Alto Rojo la escucho desde la Inmensa.

Mía: deberías de trabajar en la opera chula jajaja. Y ¿Por que estas molesta? y otra pregunta ¿A que hora te viniste a la escuela?, no te eh visto desde lo de anoche.

Tak la tomo de los hombros apretándola con rabia.

Tak: solo lo diré una vez ¡LO DE A NOCHE JAMAS PASO!

La ojos Ámbar movió sus largas pestañas sin borrar su traviesa sonrisa.

Mía: claro que paso, jajaja parresias una planta sin moverte, te hubieras divertido sin en vez de solo ver habrías participado. La teoría no es igual que la practica chula.

Le apacho un ojo. Tak la sacudió con furia gritando como histérica, intentando convencerse a si misma.

Tak: ¡LO DE A NOCHE JAMAS PASO!, ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI NI DE ESE HUMANO!, ¡Y MENOS DE TU MALDITO LATIGO NEGRO!

Mía se soltó de su agarre viéndola molesta como pocas veces.

Mía: oye ese Látigo es mi juguete favorito no lo maldigas, si te portas bien algún día puedo regalártelo para que lo use con ya sabes quien.

Tak: ¡NO QUIERO NADA DE TI ENFERMA!

Su insolente compañía se acerco a Ella y olio el aroma de Zim pegado en su ropa, rio con sarcasmo.

Mía: jajaja, no hablemos de enfermas cuando tu estas apunto de caer en este placentero juego.

Tak le dio la espalda, no quería seguir viendo a esa latosa ojos Amarillentos.

Tak: jamás aria algo tan denigrante como lo que tu isites ayer con ese humano amordazado.

Tak no necesitaba una Computadora para saber que esos actos no eran aprobados por su raza, comenzó a caminar a la salida escuchando a sus espaldas.

Mía: ¿Apostamos?

* * *

La de mirada altanera estaba apunto de regresarse y destrozar parte por parte a esa insolente, pero prefirió salir con cautela de la escuela, solo quería llegar a esa casa amarilla llegarse su UCI y alejarse lo mas posible de esa defectuosa, no aprobaba el plan que le dijo que usara para la venganza con Zim, lo aria a la antigua descuartizándolo con sus manos.

Sin notarlo comenzó a caminar en una desconocida calle, sin previo aviso fue jalada a un solitario callejón con una extremidad mecánica, antes de logra racionar 3 extremidades mas la inmovilizaron de pies y manos poniéndola de cabeza, acercándola con brusquedad a su captor.

Zim: acabaste con la poca paciencia de Zim escoria, prepárate para la más humillante de tus desgracias.

Aserco su rostro donde debería estar su oído, susurrándole en tono muy bajito y rasposo.

Zim: por que Zim no piensa tener piedad contigo Tak.

La vio a los ojos con expresión poseída. El callejón era oscuro solo se miraban sus ojos. Tak noto que Zim no llevaba puesto su disfraz, el brío poseído de sus ojos rubís y el tono de voz que uso en vez de causarle miedo comenzó a despertar algo dentro de Ella que la hizo sonreír de manera perversa.

**(Continuara)**

* * *

**Mia: Mamy y lo de a noche lo dejaras asi? Y que ondas con Zim, desde cuando Tu le das esa pose?**

**-Lindura tu sabes que yo jamas dejo nada a la imaginacion, y con lo otro jajaja ya veras XD. Ya que estas aqui mejor saluda-**

**Sonrie ampliamente buscando una camara.**

**Mia: oky \^o^/ saludos Kokoro cuando quieras te doy clases de samba a Ti y a la sexi cabellera blanca jajaja. Holi ILoveGaMr, con lo de los Altos, como que con uno? mejor seria con los dos a la vez y sus sirvientes jajajaja. Y como olvidar a el papacito rico intelectual de Daam 7u7 **

**Lanza un beso al aire.**

**-jajaja calmate peque. Bueno aviso proximo cap con lemon esplicido, espero sus comentarios-**

**Nos vemos/leemos Lindos.**

* * *

**Zim: Lemus? **

**Lo sacude un fuerte escalofrio con un tip en el ojo derecho.**

**Zim: NOOOOOOOOO!, OTRA VEZ NO SUCIA HUMANA!, TODO MENOS ESO!**


	6. UNO SOLO

_HOLA lindos. primero que nada "lo siento" encerio siento mi tardansia, pero eh andado super ocupada en aburridas vueltas u.u. de verdad lo siento, en especial con mi venerado Lobo Espacial QnQ perdon por tardar milenios (quizas ya no tengas unas XD ) y tambien con ILoveGaMr, lindura perdon por subir tu desesperacion nivel Zim jajaja me alagas linda, gracias por el doble comentario._

_**No olviden pasar a leer la hermosura de fic "Tiempos desesperados" del maravilloso artista completo "Observador Daam" se que los atrapara como a mi me atrapo ^u^**_

_(por cierto hoy estoy de cumple, si alguien me regala a Anti-Cosmo y Puro Hueso, dentro de un saco negro con liston de regalo, encadenados, amordazados, y esposados. Yo lo agradesere eternamente XD)_

_**Aviso: Lemon con un toque Sadomasoquita, si no te gusta No lo leas n.n**_

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 6: **UNO SOLO**

En la oscuridad de ese oscuro callejón el ojos rubís se fijo en la sonrisa perversa en los labios de la de mirada altanera, ¿Que no se supone que debería estar aterrada?

Zim apretó con rudezas sus mejillas con dos dedos de una de sus enguantadas manos, aun manteniéndola de la cabeza, inmovilizada de pies y manos con las cuatro extremidades de su pak. Su indignación creció por oír que su "supuesta" victima se reía con sarcasmo.

Zim: ¡¿POR QUE TE RIES?! Eres tan tonta que aun no te das cuenta en la situación que estas sucia-Tak.

Aumento la presión en sus pies y manos. Tak ahogo un quejido de dolor, riendo con sarcasmo.

Tak: Ja•Ja•Ja. Tarado no se cuanto sabes de este juego, ni como lo descubriste. Pero si crecer que te dejare ganar, estas más que equivocado.

Uso un tono escalofriante mezclado con deseo. Eso que había despertado dentro de ella tenía dominio en sus acciones. Aumento su recién sonrisa perversa, desvaneciendo su disfraz, mostrando sus dominantes ojos morados con un nuevo brío.

Las antenas de su verdugo se enderezaron, su cuerpo vibro por el tono de voz de la fémina. Esa actitud le provocaba deseo pero sobretodo miedo.

Zim: … ¿Juego?…

El pequeño Irken entendía que ese ritual era deshonroso para su raza, ¿Por que llamarle insolentemente juego?

Una fuerte patada en su estomago lo saco de sus pensamiento cayendo de espaldas a el suelo. Tak había sacado las extremidades de su pak en un segundo, liberándose del agarre y enredando las de su captor, dejándolo indefenso.

Zim tembló mirando desde abajo a la ojos morados, parada frente a el quitándose los guantes con los dientes, mostrando sus filosas garras largas. Trago grueso, retrocediendo por instintos con sus brazos.

Tak se inclino jalándolo de sus piernas, atrayéndolo a ella con sus manos. Puso una mano sobre su pecho que comenzaba a moverse agitado por el fuego interior que volvía a sentir por la cercanía y por el terror de que si asía un breve movimiento esas filosas garras se incrustarían en su piel.

Tak rosaba las garras de su otra mano sobre una de las delgadas antenas de su sometido captor. No tenia idea de lo que Asia, no había prestado atención a la única clase con la ojos ámbar. Solo se dejaría llevar por eso nuevo que el Tarado había despertado en ella sin notarlo.

Tak: Si Juego escoria. Un juego que habrás deseado nunca habré iniciado en este miserable callejón.

Lamio la antena en su poder provocando un placentero escalofrió en el ojos rubís, daba ronroneos por el húmedo contacto de esa larga lengua similar a una serpiente lamiendo su antena. Los ronroneos fueron remplazados por un desgarrador grito, las garras de Tak habían dejado de solo rosar la antena, ahora se incrustaban en ella sangrado.

Zim: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡TAK TONTA ESO DUELE!

Su cuerpo se retorcía en agonía asiendo que las garras sobre su pecho se introdujeran en su piel humedeciéndose de sangre. Jamás había vivido un dolor tan horrible, La causante de el uso un tono burlón.

Tak: ¿Y quien dijo que este juego no dolería?

Por primera vez le encantaban los insoportables gritos de su verdugo, comenzaba a experimentar lo que la ojos ámbar le dijo que era estar excitada. La temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba, la cautivaba la escena del cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor bajo sus garras, cuerpo que ansiaba descubrí sin ese estorboso uniforme.

Zim seguía gritando con lágrimas en sus ojos rubís. Sus gritos pararon por que esas garras salieron de su cuerpo. Su antena y pecho ardían manchando de sangre el sucio suelo, su pecho se movía agitado por los gritos, abrió los ojos como platos viendo las garras de su ahora agresora elevadas.

Zim: … ¿Tak que vas hacer?… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Aferro sus manos enguantadas a el frio piso consumido en el dolor de que la Irken sobre el desgarraba todo su uniforme y de paso su piel de, brazos, pecho, estomago, piernas, dado lugar a profundos sangrantes rasguños.

Tak le quito las botas a lo loco arrojándolas fuera del callejón. Un robusto Vago sucio que pasaba por ahí con una mazorca las recogió, comiéndoselas en vez de la mazorca, siguiendo alegremente su camino.

Zim: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡ESTO ES DOLOROSO!, ¡ZIM TE ORDENA QUE PARES TAK!

La mencionada lo abofeteo dos veces en cada mejilla con furia.

Tak: ¡TU NO ME DISES QUE ASER IDIOTA!

No podía distinguir mucho por la oscuridad del frio callejón, pero la luz de la Luna que comenzaba a salir le permitió contemplar un poco el maltratado cuerpo de ese Irken macho, se lamio los labios como si quisiera devorarlo parte por parte.

Le llamaba la atención ese órgano en la entrepierna, parte que su No-Amiga le había explicado con lujos de detalles su función. A recostó su delgado cuerpo sobre el de Zim manchando su uniforme de su sangre, sus labios siguieron un recorrido sobre su ensangrentado pecho y cuello, dando de paso fuertes mordidas marcando sus dientes en su lastimada piel. Una de sus manos acariciaba su entrepierna y la otra la antena sana con cuidado de no dañarlas, ganando jadeos y ronroneos de su sometido.

De nuevo esa incomoda presión en la entrepierna incomodaba a el ojos rubís, pero el contacto de esas garras acariciándolo lo estremecía placenteramente, calmo un poco el insufrible dolor vivido.

La fémina succionaba y mordía con fuerzas su cuello, dejando prueba de su propiedad en el lugar más visible, saboreaba la sangre de los rasguños provocados por ella su sabor era dulcísimo, aumentaba las carisias del rose de sus garras en la entrepierna y antena, sintiendo que algo bajo su vientre se humedecía y su temperatura explotaba.

El ojos rubís jadiaba y ronroneaba enloquecido en esas carisias, olvidando que para un soldado de elite Irken no hay nada mas denigrante que verse sometido ante su enemigo.

Tak se detuvo sintiendo que algo duro la rosaba, sonrió con malicia alejando sus manos del lugar donde estaban, sus manos tocaron cada centímetro de ese cuerpo bajando hasta que su cabeza estuvo frente a ese palpitante órgano erecto despierto. ¡Maldita sea!, si cierta Irken ojos ámbar la viera en esa posición disfrutando el momento se burlaría de ella insolentemente, bailando feliz que gano teniendo la razón.

No negaba que el plan propuesto por Mía de tener de juguete a su verdugo como venganza y a la vez sacándole provecho, era buena idea y mas placentera de lo esperado, pero no le daría el gusto a la de mirada ámbar de agradecérselo.

Metió ese órgano en su húmeda boca. Ganando que Zim se estremeciera a un nivel indescriptible, trapazando sus garras los guantes introduciéndose en el pavimento del sucio piso.

Zim: ¡TAK!

Grito jadiando. Que placentera era la sensación de esa parte tan sensible dentro de la boca de su agresora, aumento por que su larga lengua lo saboreaba enredándose en su plapitante erección.

Zim: ah… T… Tak… ah… T… Tak…

Decía con dificulta entre más jadeos, se sentía en un placentero trance. Su inferior enemiga succionaba con presión esa sensible parte moviendo su cabeza atrás y adelante cada vez mas rápido, la temperatura de su cuerpo ardía aumentando el movimiento de forma brusca.

Zim: T…Tak… oh… Takyyyyyyyyy…

Introducía mas sus garras aferrándose a el pavimento. Tak iba muy rápido, no le importaba la sensibilidad que Mía le había dicho de esa parte, solo le importaba lo placentero que era oír su nombre dicho con dificulta entre jadeos, le satisfacía ese tono de placer con agonía provocado por ella, mejor que cualquier tortura impartida en la Academia

Escucho la respiración del Irken que se retorcía mas agitada, quizás arria eso llamado venirse, ese órgano volvería adormirse, no le convenía que eso pasara por que no recordaba como volver a despertarlo. ¡Que desgracia no habré prestado atención en la clase!

Zim: Tak… aaah… T… Takyyyyyy… oh… T…Tak…

Sus músculos se tensaban, estaba a un segundo de vivir un placer superior a conquistar una galaxia completa en una Nave de combate, destrozando un sin numero de Naves enemigas en una calculadora estrategia controlada. Pero la fémina alejo sus labios poniéndose de pie.

Zim: ¡AARGG!, ¡SUCIA-TAK, ¿POR QUE TE DETUVITE?!

Se sentó molesto intentando encontrarla con la mirada, era muy difícil con la oscuridad, solo escucho el sonido de algo liviano cayendo seguido del pesado sonido de un par de botas tiradas a el piso. ¿Que acaso su inferior enemiga se estaba desnudando ante el?

¡Estúpida Luna!, precisamente ahora se ocultaba negando su luz. Tenia curiosidad de saber si los rumores de que el cuerpo de las hembras Irken era diferente a el de los machos. Olvido su duda sintiendo que las manos de la de mirada altanera lo volvía a empujar de golpe a el suelo.

Tak: nadie te dijo que te sentaras escoria de cuarta.

¿Que tanto se creía Tak para tratarlo así?, estaba a punto de comenzar a discutir. Pero su piel se erizo y su rostro se sonrojo, su erección endureció a el doble, incrementando la presión en su entrepierna. Todo provocado por el suave roso de la piel de Tak sobre la lastimada suya.

Zim: ¡AAAHH!

Dio un leve grito, por que la ojos morados tomaba su rostro con ambas manos introduciendo sus garras en sus ahora rasguñadas mejillas. Uso un tono venenoso en un susurro con un toque de lujuria con burla.

Tak: no espero gran cosa de ti Tarado. Solo intenta no ser tan inútil.

Sus antenas se sacudieron por escuchar ese exquisito tono, intentando poner de lado que había sido un insulto a su gran orgullo.

El placer lo abrazo sintiendo que Tak abría sus piernas colocándose sobre su cadera, su presión en la entrepierna estaba siendo rosada por una entraba húmeda, dejándose llevar por sus instintos sin poder ver nada la penetro con rudeza en un rápido movimiento de su cadera. Era tan placentera la sensación de su órgano rompiendo y entrando profundamente en su estrecha entrada.

En cambió Tak se sumergía en el mayor dolor jamás pensado.

Tak: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡ESTUPIDO INESPERTO TARADO!, ¡ESTUPIDO DOLOR!, ¡ESTUPIDA MÍA!, No le dijo que dolería tanto ni que sangraria. Metió con furia las garras de ambas manos en las antenas de su verdugo aferrándose a ellas, sacándole un sonoro grito que solo decía dolor.

Zim: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tak: ¡IDIOTA, YO NO TE DIJE QUE TE MOVIERAS TODAVIA!, Pero si tantas ganas tienes de moverte, ¡MUEVETE AHORA MALDITO!

Sus caderas se movieron en un ritmo rápido chocando su bello cuerpo con el del Irken sometido bajo de ella. Tak ahogaba el dolor, la ojos ámbar dijo que ese dolor era pasajero, mas le valía estar en lo cierto oh de lo contrario le arrancaría sus ridículos ojos amarillentos con sus sanguinarias garras.

Zim: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡TAK SACA TUS GARRAS DE LAS SUPERIORES ANTENAS DE ZIM!, ¡DUELE!

Tak se aferro mas a sus antenas, moviendo dominantemente sus caderas.

Tak: ¡NO ME IMPORTAD QUE TE DUELA!, ¡MUEVETE OH TE JURO POR IRK QUE TE LAS ARANCARE!

El ojos rubís se mordió los labios luchando por soportar el dolor, intentando mover sus caderas a el mismo ritmo que la de mirada altanera.

Tak: ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡MAS RAPIDO!

Grito demandante, el dolor del inicio se disipada remplazado por placer, movió con brutalidad sus caderas provocando que Zim la envistiera a mayor velocidad, parresia un títere que respondía a cada una de sus acciones. El dolor en las antenas era insufrible, pero la sublime sensación de entra cada vez mas profundo en Tak lo enloquecía de placer, un placer placenteramente-enfermizo.

Zim: ¡TAK!, ¡TAK!, ¡TAK!, ¡TAK OH!

Jamás se había detenido a pensar en lo bello que era su nombre. La envistió con salvajismo, ella subía la velocidad de sus caderas asiendo a Zim golpearse la espalda en el frio piso. Los ecos de sus gritos de placer retumbaban en ese solitario callejón, el único silencioso testigo.

Tak: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!, ¡ZIM!

El abrió sus ojos como platos, era la primera vez desde que la volvía a ver que lo mencionaba por su nombre, dicho en un grito de placer provocado por el sobrepasaba lo excitante.

Por un segundo se borro el rencor, la rivalidad, el odio, el infinito deseo de sacarse el único órgano en un combate a muerte, sumergidos en el éxtasis de ser Uno Solo.

Zim incrustaba sus garras en el pavimente, Tak no sacaba las suyas de sus lastimadas antenas. Sus cuerpos sudaban chocando con salvajismo en las envestidas, luchando por el dominio que claramente lo tenia Tak.

Subían el nivel de los gritos de placer, viviendo y asiendo vivir a su enemigo el mayor placer de su existencia.

Los minutos pasaron sintiéndose largos y cortos a la vez. Tak toco la victoria obteniendo su primer orgasmo a la vez que un espeso liquito caliente entraba por montones dentro de ella.

Zim: ¡TAK!

Fue lo último que le escucho decir en un grito viniéndose dentro de ella. Soltó sus antenas agotada, cayendo acurrucada en el ensangrentado pecho de su ex verdugo, jamás se había sentido tan cansada, la respiración de Zim le decía que el se encontraba igual.

El ojos rubís intentaba recuperar el aliento cuando sintió unos dominantes labios besándolo sin piedad robándose el poco aliento en su primer beso, forzándolo abrí la boca entrando esa larga lengua explorando cada centímetro de ella. Ese acto observado en los humanos de compartir fluidos le repugnaba, pero el retador movimiento de esos dominantes labios le provocaron responderlo con la misma intensidad, Tak rompió el corto beso mordiendole los labios.

No dejo pasar mas tiempo poniéndose de pie colocándose su ropa con semblante frio, callando su cansancio y el deseo que sentía de quedarse en ese sucio callejón eternamente con su Tarado.

Zim cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa plena intentando recuperar fuerzas, pero los abrió de golpe por que Tak le había arrojado dos dineros a la cara. La miro confundido, ella uso un tono áspero con mirada indiferente.

Tak: no vales ni la mitad que eso, pero peor es nada.

Jamás el Invasor más orgulloso del universo se había sentido tan humillado, viendo como la dueña de su desgracia caminaba muy tranquila como si nada fuera del callejón. ¿Que para ella lo que paso no significaba nada?

Tomo con desprecio los dos dineros ahogando lagrimas de cólera, su orgullo estaba mas que roto. Se sentó abrazándose a si mismo apretando los dientes de su mandíbula, notando el dolor de sus heridas abiertas pero mas el de una profunda que recién se habría con veneno, junto a una mayor desesperación.

Zim: te odio Tak.

Dijo en un susurro lleno de deseo con ansias de volver a sentirse Uno Solo con la ahora mas que su enemiga.

(**Continuara)**

* * *

-Hay, creo que eso dolio un poquito-

Zim: ¡ME VENGARE SUCIA HUMANA MELENA LARGA!

-¿Pero por que mi ojos rubís?, si yo te amo desde siempre-

Zim: Arrgg, se nota humana. Isite que la larva-Keef me matara, me tiras a las enfermizas manos de la poca cosa de Tak, y ¡ME OBLIGATE A PONERME UNAS ESTUPIDAS MALLAS!

-Pero Zim te mirabas bien de Hado ^^ -

Zim: ¡MIENTES!, aunque Zim se ve bien con todo, es bueno ser Zim, ¡YO SOY ZIM!

Levanta sus brazos de forma victoriosa.

Zim: pero no quita que a Zim le duele todo por tu cochina culpa alegre humana sucia. Te odio.

-Del odio a el amor Zimy ^w^ -

Zim: ¡HAY MAS ODIO!

Se va gritando como histérico rabioso.

-Hayyyy se ve tan letalmente-lindo cuando se enoja nwn -

Mía: Mamy salte de tu estado modo de fan. y mi clase?

Estoy en eso peque, espera a el próximo cap. Bueno espero sus comentarios lindos, gracias por leer esta rareza de fic, estoy muy agradecida con todos los que lo siguen y en especial con los que dejan sus comentarios.

Nos vemos/leemos lindos.


	7. MÁS QUE ODIO

**Hola lindos. No aun no me eh muerto, casi pero no aun no me viene a traer Puro Hueso XD ya hablando enserio, enserio lo siento. Pero algo de suma importancia me atrapo todo el mes y otras cosas que se sumaron a ello. **

**La de mirada ámbar me mira sonriendo con expresión juguetona.**

**Mía: jajaja pero Mamy de que estas hablando. Si pasamos todo el mes celebrando tu cumple en las Vegas ~^o^~**

**-Ah…?-**

**Mía: si, que no eras tú la que se subió a la mesa de apuesta numero 5 con el cabello despeinado y un tirante de la blusa bajado, llevando puesto solo un zapado, tomada.**

**-¡QUE! Hija ¿En que dimensión paso eso?-**

**Pone una de sus manos enguantadas en su delicado mentón intentando recodar, sonríe ampliamente recordando algo.**

**Mía: jajaja ya recordé era ¡TAK! /^o^/ la chica no sabe tomar.**

**Apacha un ojo con sonrisa traviesa.**

**-Así que ustedes 2 se fueron a las vegas a basilas (no es mala palabra en mi país) y no me llevaron gracias-**

**Mía: es que… alguien tenía que quedarse a vigilar a Axi y Zim.**

**-Ni me lo recuerdes, intenta memorizar algo con ese par de gritones u.u bueno pasemos al cap-**

**Pero antes les recomiendo leer la perfección de fic de "Tiempos Desesperados" es un fic deleitoso. También aprovecho agradecer públicamente el bellísimo dibujo de mi adorado colega Observador Daam *w* que ahora es nuestra portada de fic, es de los dibujos mas bellos que eh tenido la dicha de ver ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS LO ADORO!-**

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 7: **Más que odio.**

Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su bello y letal rostro, se pavoneaba con garbo intentando ocultar su cansancio, aunque no podía negar que se sentía extrañamente relajada.

Seria por que experimento una placentera sensación que jamás había imaginado, oh por que vio la indignación en los ojos rubís de ese tarado. Ojos que habían sido la única imagen clara que tuvo en ese oscuro callejón.

Tak: escoria.

Susurro para si, tocándose los labios con los delgados dedos de una de sus domadoras manos enguantadas, intentando recordar el sabor de esos desiabl… odiados labios, que Provo en un corto beso, el cual rompió con una salvaje mordida.

Serró sus ojos un momento lamiendo sus labios. Labios que recorrieron esa lastimada piel producto de sus filosas garras, por una razón que no entendía el hecho de haberle dejado su marca en cada centímetro de su piel la enloquecía.

Tak: para ser un idiota su piel no sabia tan mal, quizás debería regres…

Sacudió su cabeza sin abrir sus dominantes ojos. Era cierto que el plan de la ojos ámbar le pareció un segundo ¿Pero quien en su sano juicio le haría caso a una enferma mental? Por ello no seguiría ese tonto plan, solo lo dejaría como una humillación para esa escoria.

Tak: Z… Z… im…

Pronuncio entra cortado sumergida en los resientes recuerdos, esos jadeos entre ronroneos le estaban subiendo la temperatura de su delgado cuerpo y solo era un recuerdo, pero su piel se quemaba de pensarlo. ¿Quemaba?

Tak: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Callo de rodillas apretando sus ojos, por la horrible sensación de su delgado cuerpo quemándose, era como el mas severo acido cayendo en gruesas gotas del oscuro cielo.

Tak: … ¿Liquido que quema del cielo?...

Se pregunto abriendo sus ojos viendo como brotaba vapor de sus manos, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Se paro mordiéndose el labio inferior para ahogar los gritos de dolor, corrió a gran velocidad bañándose de ese infernal liquido que no cesaba de caer del cielo.

Su visión se nublaba, el líquido del cielo caía al doble. No recordaba esa calle, no recordaba como llegar a la casa de la de mirada ámbar. La Irken mas calculadora no tenia nada calculado, solo sabia que su cuerpo se quemaba provocándole estar apunto de caer inconsciente de dolor al duro piso, que estaba mas que perdida, y que una tosca mano la jalaba bruscamente de una de sus muñecas corriendo a una dirección desconocida.

Pudo soltarse aun en su casi estado de agonía, pero sin saber por que sentía que quien fuera el que jalara bruscamente su muñeca quería salvarla. No se soltó aferrando su quemada mano disfrazada a su ante brazo, siguiéndole el paso luchando por no caerse por su estado.

* * *

**~Mientras muy lejos de hay~**

En la Inmensa, nave insignia.

El mas Alto Rojo miraba sobándose las cienes con sus manos un mapa virtual con miles de planetas marcados con X, siendo todos los planetas conquistados por años en vez de causar alegría aumentaba el estrés de su majestad.

Rojo: no puedo creer que el futuro de la poderosa raza Irken dependa de un pak defectuoso. ¿Por que su alteza Miyuki tubo que dejarlo tan difícil? Como habrá lidiado con el Imperio completo ella sola, me encuentro igual que ella, si bien esta Purpura pero él es igual que nada en estas cosas, es mejor que no sepa lo hundidos hasta el cuello que nos encontramos la raza mas maldita de la galaxia.

Hablo para si con voz reseca, sobándose más las cienes viendo que más planetas se marcaban en el mapa.

Rojo: pak defectuoso, defectuoso. Me parece demasiado irónico.

Serró sus ojos intentando pensar, pero los abrió al escuchar la puerta ser destrozada por un disparo de cañón.

Rojo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Grito pensando que era un ataque de alguien infritado, precisamente ahora que sus nervios estaban de punta. Se tranquilizo molesto al ver que solo se trataba de su hermano.

Rojo: ¡PURPURA! Que soldado irresponsable te dejo a ti usar un arma, sabes que jamás has sido bueno con ellas. Igual que casi con nada.

Lo último lo susurro para si. Purpura entro por el agujero que hizo su disparo.

Purpura: llevo horas tocando la puerta y no respondías, no me déjate otra opción más que destrozarla.

Uso tono de indignación, su mirada tenía una mezcla de cólera con temor. Rojo lo vio serio.

Rojo: y no sete asía mas fácil decirle a los sirvientes que usaran los códigos de aseso para abrir la puerta en lugar de destrozarla.

Purpura: ah… olvida eso. Rojo necesito saber por que una tal resistencia escribió un ultimátum en las estrellas, y mucho más importante ¡POR QUE TODA LA ARMADA ESTA ENTERADA DE QUE ESTAMOS A LAS PUERTAS DE UNA GUERRA APOCALIPTICA! ¡MENOS YO!

Los ojos de su alteza Rojo se abrieron como platos.

Rojo: p… pero Purpura ¿Desde cuando aprendiste a leer?..

Purpura se acerco poseído donde su hermano, como pudo pensar que le ocultaría algo tan grande como lo es una guerra bélica con toda la armada. Si él es el todo poderoso mas alto Purpura, según el tratado Irken de alturas tenia el mismo derecho que él de saber lo que tenga que ver con la Armada.

Purpura: no soy tan tonto como tú crees, querido hermano.

Arrastro las últimas palabras, viendo con una mirada tan profunda a su hermano que lo hizo sudar frio.

Purpura: ahora aclárame lo de la última voluntad de Miyuki y el pak defectuoso.

* * *

**~Devuelta en la Tierra~**

De un segundo a otro el líquido dejo de caer del cielo, sintiéndose segura bajo techo, algo suave secaba su rostro. Abrió sus ojos una y otra vez aclarando su visión, topando su dominante mirada morada con una furiosa rubí.

Zim: ahgrrr Tak tonta, pudiste habré muerto por tu estupidez.

¿Zim? El verdugo que acababa de denigra y humillar ¿la había salvado del imparable acido? Lo más ilógico que le estaba demostrando preocupación asía a ella, y otra cosa ¿Que era esa cosa suave secando su rostro?

Noto que el ojos rubís secaba su rostro con una esponjada toalla, esto no tenía ningún sentido, ¿Desde cuando era tan amable si la odiaba? También noto que esa escoria la acababa de insultar.

Tak: el único con estupidez aquí eres tu tarado. Y se puede saber ¿Por que me sálvate de la caída de acido?

Uso un tono más de demanda que de pregunta. Zim apretó la toalla con rabia, apunto de decir lo más obvio.

Zim: primero eso era cosa lluvia no acido, eres tan tonta que no sabes que la lluvia de este repulsivo planeta quema ya habiendo estado aquí. Segundo sucia-Tak, Zim no te salvo, Zim te vio tan estúpida estando apunto de quedar en agonía por la lluvia, que pudiste habré muerto y ¡SOLO ZIM PUEDE ACABAR CON TU PATERICA VIDA TAK TONTA! ¡SOBRE TODO DESPUES DE LO QUE LE ISITE A EL SOPRENDENTE ZIM!

Miro a otro lado cruzando los dedos mental mente por habré sonado lo mas convincente, la verdad era que al ponerse otro uniforme que traía de emergencia en su pak y habré salido caminando dolorosamente por sus sin numero de heridas del callejón, a los pocos pasos ver a su odiada enemiga quemándose bajo la lluvia, una fuerte presión en el pecho lo hizo correr donde ella, tomarla de la muñeca corriendo a su base para ponerla a salvo, claro que no se lo admitiría, él solo sentía odio a si a ella, no puede existir un sentimiento mayor al odio así que se podría decir que lo que sentía por la dominante Irken frente a él que sin notarlo le erizaba la piel al oírla habla era mas que odio.

Tak sabia que mentía, su verdugo era demasiado tonto como para sonar convincente, pero algo más la intrigo.

Tak: tarado ¿Por que tu no estas quemado por la lluvia?

También noto que Zim no traía puesto su disfraz, lo cual la incomodaba por que podía ver esas delgadas antenas lastimadas que la tentaba a acariciarlas y chuparlas. El pequeño Irken se cruzo de brazos sin verla.

Zim: Zim tiene un mecanismo de defensa con pegamento contra la cosa lluvia, pero eso no te importad sucia-Tak. Cállate y quítate la ropa.

Ahora era él el del tono demandante

La de mirada morada no pudo evitar que aquella sonrisa perversa volviera aposarse en su rostro, dando lugar a una imagen mental por lo dicho de los labios de sus verdugo que los vio moverse lento al articular palabra, de seguro su mente le jugaba una mala broma pero desde lo de ayer en la casa de la de mirada ámbar su mente no volvería hacer como antes. Dejo de lado que su piel aun se quemaba por su ropa mojada.

Zim: que no oyes a Zim, dije que te quitaras la ropa ¡QUITATE ESE MUGRIENTO UNIFORME!

Grito aun cruzado de brazos sin dejar de ver a otro lado, durante toda la conversación no había visto a la cara más de dos segundo a su inferior enemiga, se sentía más que molesto con ella (con claras razones)

La fémina comenzó a quitarse despacio uno de sus guantes, sonriéndole con malicia mientras desvanecía su disfraz, le agradaba por donde iba esto.

Tak: dame una buena razón para que lo haga.

Su tono era suave con deseo, quizás los consejos de la latosa de Mía no eran tan desequilibrados. Zim seguía viendo a otro lado sin notar que la causante de su desdicha lo estaba intentando seducir.

Zim: por que tienes la ropa mojada y te sigues quemando por ello, solo ¡ZIM! Puede quemar tu inferior piel arrojándote algo en un miserable futuro cercano. Y mas importante estas mojando el increíble piso de la base de Zim, lo que provocara que Gir intente secarlo y todo terminara lleno de baba radiactiva de mono como la ultima cochina vez.

Sabia que si la fémina seguía con la ropa mojada continuaría dañando su piel, no quería que eso pasara mintiéndose a si mismo que por su gran orgullo solo él podía dañarla, no por que en realidad le preocupaba. Tak dejo de quitarse el guante cambiando su expresión de deseo por una de rabia.

Tak: ¡QUE! ¡SOLO POR ESO QUIERES QUE ME QUITE LA ROPA ESCORIA DE CUARTA! ¡SI QUE ERES UN COMPLENTO TONTO, MUCHO MAS GRANDE DE LO QUE ME IMAGINE!

El ojos rubís le dio una mirada de veneno logrando conectarla con la altanera mirada que lo envolvía cautivándolo, pero su indignación con rabia era mucha.

Zim: y tu que creerías sucia-Tak. Zim te odia ¡TU VIOLATE A ZIM, Y LE ARROJATE DOS SUCIOS DINEROS EN SU EXTRAORDINARIA CARA! Dos dineros es el sueldo de un zángano Irken cada dos años, pero aquí en la Tierra no es ni la cuarta parte de un centavo. Como te atreves a decir que el increíble Zim no vale ni eso ¡TE ODIO TAK, TE ODIO! ¡TÚ ABUSATE DE ZIM!

Tak lo vio irritada acercándose amenazadoramente a él, olvidando su uniforme mojado que no paraba de quemarla.

Tak: tú empezaste jalándome a ese solitario callejón, y•lo•estabas•disfru•tando.

Zim: ¡NO ES CIERTO! fue doloroso aunque delicioso, espera ¡MIENTES! Eso no volverá a pasar, no volverás a tener a Zim sometido nunca, me escuchaste ¡NUNCA! ¡NUNC…!

Sus labios fueron callados por un dominante beso que sobrepasaba lo apasionado. Lo de "nunca" sobre paso cualquier insolencia para la fémina, que ese Irken aun no entendía que después de lo que paso le pertenecía, podía hacer lo que quisiera con el una y otra vez, por nada aceptaría una negación.

El ojos rubí no sintió en que momento esa fémina lo arrojo a el sofá de la sala aumentando la intensidad en el beso, sus enguantadas manos se adueñaron de sus lastimadas antenas, asiéndolo ronronear sonrojado retorciéndose bajo su dominante cuerpo húmedo por la lluvia. Como odiaba sentirse sometido por los labios y calculadoras manos de su enemiga, sumándole su respiración agitada y su cuerpo apegándose a el suyo, pero sin admitirlo disfrutaba demasiado esto, al punto que su orgullo de invasor se disipaba placenteramente sometido a esos labios que intentaba igualar sin poder respirar por la intensidad de ellos.

Los labios de su sometedora se separaron de los suyos subiendo para saborear sus lastimadas antenas. Zim la miraba con sus ojos rubís medio abiertos, intentando articular palabra con su respiración agitada, si el contacto de sus bruscas manos lo desfallecían no digamos el contacto de su humedad y larga lengua tipo serpiente recorriéndolas.

Zim: T… Tak…T… Takyyy… ah… ooh… Q… Que… ases… ah.

Se le dificultaba demasiado hablar entre jadeos por la tortura aumentada por la fémina al dejar de solo saborear las antenas y ahora chupándolas una a la vez. El ojos rubís aferraba sus manos enguantadas al sofa, era tan humillante para su gran orgullo ser sometido tan fácilmente por su inferior enemiga pero su deseo provocado por ella le nublaba la mente. Tak dejo de chupar sus antenas pero las siguió acariciando con brusquedad ganando más ronroneos de minino involuntarios de su enemigo. Miro sonriendo con perversidad su expresión de placer con agonía.

Tak: lo único que estoy asiendo es dejarte claro cual es tu posición, Zim

Susurro su nombre bajando a su cuello, sin dejar de probar cada centímetro dándole leves mordidas sobre las marcas resientes, quería que fueran lo mas visibles para que todos los que las vieran se dieran cuenta que ese Irken que tanto odiaba estaba marcado por ella, su temperatura explotaba de elevada, acariciando con brusquedad esas lastimadas antenas. El ojos rubís sentía volver a nacer aquella incomoda presión en su entre pierna mas por el hecho de la fémina asiendo presión de sus caderas sobre su pelvis.

Tak adoraba escuchar esos ronroneos que la excitaban, ronroneos entre jadeos de dolor con placer, ronroneos que le suplicaban que no se detuviera. Sonrió complacida por ello, seria por saber que ella tenia el control sobre el creador de su desgracia oh por que comenzaba a sentir algo que no sabia explicarlo, aparte de la temperatura de su cuerpo ardiendo como su piel quemada, había algo mas que no definía, lo dejaría como mas que odio.

El ojos rubís tomo su bello rostro con sus desesperadas manos uniendo de nuevo sus labios, el sabor de ellos sobrepasaba cualquier deleite, la fémina le correspondió mas dominante soltando sus antenas deslizando sus manos en el cuerpo lastimado de su verdugo, quería arrancarse sus guantes y volver a desgarrar ese estorboso uniforme para sentir el rose de sus pieles.

Estando a un segundo de ello, un Gir salto muy emocionado sobre ellos, asiéndolos caer del sofá, cortando la ispiración de ambos.

Gir: ¡YA ENPESO LA TELENOVELA DEL CANAL DE LAS EXTRELLAS!, ¡YUPI!

Zim se paro viendo con cólera a su primer asistente.

Zim: ¡GIR!

Gir: hssss, silencio Amo, ahora saldrá si Teresa sobrevivió a la operación de cejas.

Dijo emocionado comiendo chiles rellenos con otros chiles. Zim lo regañaba mas que frutado, sin fijarse que Tak se paro impactada viendo la pared con la figura mal hecha que él pinto de ella, ese acto trasmitía una fuerte desesperación.

Seria cierto lo que le dijo hoy en la escuela que la tenia en la cabeza día y noche desde ase meses ¿Seria que el sentía mas que odio por ella? Y si así era ¿Que podía llegar a sentir ella por él?

Su mente se perdió en el vacío viendo esa pared, recordando detalladamente las palabras mencionada por la de mirada ámbar un día antes en su casa.

**(Continuara)**

* * *

**Hija que fue lo que le digite a Tak? **

**Mía: jajaja la verdad ni idea, bueno aun no leo el libreto. **

**-De todas formas lo único que tu lees de el son tus líneas peque. Por cierto leí unos comentarios de la belleza de dibujo que hizo el Lobo espacial de ti y PM, y en uno decían si tu… ah… tenias alguna chica en tu expediente-**

**Cierra uno de sus bellos ojos abriendo mas el otro seria, luego sonríe intentando no reírse.**

**Mía: que yo sepa no. Los chicos son demasiados viol… acosables, como para voltear a ver a otro lado. Pero si llegara a pasar juro por mis sexis botas dibujadas por el papasito rico de Observador Daam que lo aria público.**

**-jajaja tu todo te lo tomas a juego peque. Bueno lindos espero les haya agradado el cap, (completamente al igual que el fic dedicado a mi querido Lobo espacial nwn) esperare sus comentarios, estoy muy agradecida por todos los que leen esta rareza de fic, y aviso que tengo un par de ideas y apuntes para otros fics, estén pendientes.**

**Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**


End file.
